Our Happy Ending
by LifeWithColour
Summary: SebastianXOC... A love story between Sebastian and the next generation of the Phantomhives. What kind of events will they encounter until they reach their happy ending I wonder? Please enjoy my first fanfic! :)
1. Chapter 1

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not... Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!**

**If there's anything that you think I should consider looking over, please don't be afraid to ask! :3**

**In future chapters, I will have drawings of outfits that my OC wears in the story. So tell me what you think ok? :)**

* * *

Waking up to the eye-blinding sunlight, I smell the sweet, alluring scent of my favorite tea, Earl Grey. I also hear the all so familiar, charming voice of my butler, Sebastian. "Scones or Toast, my Lady?" He says with his usual gentle tone, "I'll take the scones." I mutter lazily. I looked up, and studied Sebastian's face as if I have never seen him before.

First his hair, the silky, fine, raven black hair, that fell over his face naturally that brought out his perfect white skin, his smooth, kissable lips, his perfect jawline bringing out his masculinity, and my most favorite asset, his eyes. Those blood-red and ironically heavenly eyes staring right back into mine… "Do you like what you see my Lady?"

Wait. What?!

When I realized he caught me staring at him, I immediately flushed a brilliant red up to my ears, earning a signature smirk from the beautiful demon butler. I tried to defend myself, "D-don't be ridiculous! Who'd fall for a demon like you?"

"If you wish, I can list quite a full list of women and might I add, _men_ that have fallen for me." He replied with his smirk and cockiness still visible on his face, "you have no_ idea_ how many times I've have them willing to be even my slave to receive the pleasures I've given them. In fact, I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue. Would you like me to prove it?"

That was it.

My face was probably as red as the cherry he was talking about, "N-no need! I'd like to get dressed now… Alone!" I drove him out of my room and slammed the door on his face then jumped on my bed. "Really, he drives me crazy…" I thought about all the women (and men) that would've had fallen in love with him.

'_Some must've been quite beautiful. Enough to have others wanting their attention, but they would only have their eyes on Sebastian…'_ I pondered, yes… Like me.

I am Alice Phantomhive, current head of the Phantomhive family and the Funtom Toy Company, born on July 5th, and the 16 year-old daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive. I'm practically an identical twin to my father; I have his blue-grey hair and blue eyes and my mother was ecstatic when I was born. In my manor there are four servants. We used to have five, but one of them passed away due to elderly age. One of them is the household and my personal butler, Sebastian Michaelis, who is a demon that somehow ended up having to serve my family's lineage for eternity. When I was 7 my father had his soul taken by Sebastian because the contract was over and my mother died of an accident when I was 10so since then he has been in my command, along with a title of the head of the family name, a beautifully built manor, and my 4 trustworthy servants, and also, the cursed title of the Queen's Watchdog.

The Queen is quite elderly now, but despite her high status, she has treated me like a granddaughter, of course not including the fact that she gave me jobs dealing with underground crimes, and making sure I clean up any mess even if that involves killing in order to carry out my duty.

I decided to hurry up and get dressed, for who know what Sebastian might do if I ended up messing up his carefully cleaned out schedule he had for me; in the morning are violin and piano lessons, Latin and Greek studies, and then I have my afternoon lunch and tea, then paperwork regarding my company, history studies, literacy, and later whatever else I have to do. And if I did ANYTHING to mess that up, Sebastian would get irritated, having the look of disapproval that I don't like to see.

When I went down to the piano room, Sebastian was already inside tuning the violin, dressed in full "tutor" mode… And by that I mean his hair combed back and he wears his glasses… As if he needs them... And he gets strict, and I mean _really _strict. "You're 5 minutes late _my Lady_" he clicked his tongue, "what on earth were you doing in your room?"

'_Thinking about my life, and how much I love you'_-"I accidently dozed off for a bit." I lied. Of course I did. How could I possibly tell him that I loved him- a butler? A love affair between a high-ranked noble and a butler would be looked down upon, not that Sebastian would even think of loving a human girl like me. "Let's just get on with the lesson Sebastian."

He looked at me with a questioning look, as if he knew there was something wrong, but he dismissed it with a dazzling smile. "Of course my Lady. Shall we begin?"

It was about an hour into our violin lesson, when my wrists were too tired to play another note and Sebastian "generously" let me take a small break, feeling curious, I asked, "How long have you played the violin?"

With a thoughtful look he said, "I believe it was when the violin came to existence I suppose, although there has been previous instruments that were similar to them but not quite so at the same time. After all, I have lived for many years, and I've met many humans that were quite imaginative with inventing new things but haven't let it out to others."

"So you must be like, an expert at it I'm guessing? Play me your favorite song."

"I suppose, after all, I am one _hell_ of a butler." He chuckled. "If I may, I'll play my most valued piece, The Devil's Trill."

"Isn't that Giuseppe Tartini's piece?"

"It seems you actually pay attention to the music lessons I give you, and yes it is quite so, though his version is only a part of my original. I never gave it a title, but since Giuseppe heard the piece from a demon, I guess he thought it was only natural he called it the way he did. Well, I'll begin my performance my Lady. Please honor me with your undivided attention."

And he got into position and played the Devil's Trill. I closed my eyes and sat down on my chair to listen. As soon as he played the first note, I was indulged into the music he created with the instrument. I was surprised, by how much emotion the demon could put into his music. Every single note was clear and beautiful, making me feel the sadness, grief, and the occasional happy parts that the piece was trying to deliver. Tartini's piece was something that wasn't even comparable after hearing Sebastian play. When I opened my eyes, I was awed. Sebastian looked absolutely perfect, and could've fooled me to think he was an angel if I didn't know his true form. But even so, he was breathtaking. Unknowingly I had tears in my eyes, and when Sebastian saw, he immediately stopped, looking worried, "My Lady? Was my performance not to your liking?"

"What? No, it's not that. It was amazing- absolutely amazing. I was captivated." I said, still in a bit of a daze.

"A mere butler like me doesn't deserve such praise. But thank you very much, Young Mistress." He replied with an uncommonly real smile. It made my heart skip a beat… Perhaps three.

"You should teach me how you play that song once I improve. Won't you?" I pleaded and tried to do the puppy dog eyes to persuade him.

He chuckled "We'll see how you behave. Now it's time for your afternoon tea Young Mistress. What would you like?"

After a long day, when the clock reached 1:00am, i was finally able to go to bed. I was dead tired and was practically half asleep while trying to undress myself but my corset wouldn't come loose. _'I can't call on Mei-rin_(one of the servants in my manor) _now, she's probably already heavily asleep! And it's not like I can just go to sleep in this attire either...'_ I grunted while I was trying to figure out a way to get out of the heavy pieces of cloth, there was a knock on my door.

"My Lady? Have you not fallen asleep yet? It's already past twelve and it's not healthy for a young lady to stay up this late." It was Sebastian! I guess there's no trouble in asking him right?

"W-well, I was trying to change, but the corset is being… uncooperative… and… I think… your help." I managed to mutter out in my sleepiness. I opened the door, and there was Sebastian not wearing his usual butler outfit, but in his white dress shirt half buttoned up lazily showing his well-built chest, black pants, and his hair was a bit of a mess. It other words, he looked damn attractive, radiating too many freaking hormones from one fine man. _'Damn it, Alice! What are you thinking? He's a butler for crying out loud!'_ "Could you get this thing off me?"

"Of course my Lady. It will be my pleasure," and at that he strode over to me and helped me undress, "and if I may say so, you should be quite careful who you let into your room. Even if I am your butler, you are a lady and I am a man. You never know what a man could do to someone as vulnerable as yourself, especially being a human. Men can be quite the wolves you know, and I'm definitely no exception."

"But you wouldn't do it, right? I- I mean you wouldn't do it to someone like _me_." I said, feeling a bit dejected, _'of course you idiot. Why would he do something like that to _you_? He could do it to any girl he wants! I'm sure they wouldn't even think about resisting him.'_

Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I was surprised, not expecting him to ever do such a thing and because I was so tired the quick movement scared me. He brought his lips to my ears and whispered, "What makes you say that? What makes you think that I wouldn't want to grab you and make you mine?" That snapped me out of whatever exhaustion I felt. "W-What are you saying? D-don't joke around like that Sebastian! It's not funny!" This was happening so fast and I wanted to hide my face because I was sure I was blushing and knew that I was from how hot my face felt at that moment, but I by then Sebastian had grabbed my wrists with a solid grip so I couldn't escape, and looked right into my eyes. The gaze felt like a million daggers to my heart and it drove me crazy. But as quickly as it came, it left. Sebastian had let go and was already at the door.

"My apologies my Lady. It seems I was out of line. Please forgive me and forget what happened." And he left, closing the door behind him. I just stood there, unable to do anything, staring after the already left presence. And a fast emotion of sadness came over me, overwhelming me with tears. The fact that he would say something like that to me when he probably knew of my feelings for him was unfair. My exhaustion came back to me, and I got into bed, weeping silent tears, slowly drifting to sleep in confusion and sadness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you so very very very very much for the kind review :) Though it's not much, i really appreciated the positive feedback!**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! And if you have advice, don't be shy and let me know!**

**I'll also be uploading pictures of Alice and Anne 's (another OC character you will soon know of) dress in the story! Tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

A few days passed, and one morning I woke up to the regular routine sound of curtains opening in my room; smelling breakfast that I knew would be delicious just like any other day. "Good morning my Lady. I prepared some toast with strawberry jam with a cup of milk for this morning. It's a bit plain I'm afraid, but it seems we ran out of food supplies this morning. I will make sure that it is taken care of as quickly as possible." He was acting like nothing happened since then, and that made me a little disappointed but I decided to let it go and pretend nothing had happened.

"Ok…" There was an awkward silence so it made it hard for me to swallow my breakfast so I decided to say something, "Is there anything planned for me today? I know we don't have lessons today, so…" It sounded casual enough, I hope. It was a Saturday today and Sebastian generally doesn't give me any lessons on weekends, thankfully.

"Ah now that you mention it, my Lady, you were invited to a ball party from the Midford family that is taking place tonight at 8. Should I reject the invitation? And it says as an additional note that 'Charles Williams" will be there as well. I believe he was your childhood friend along with Lady Anne?" He said before giving me the invitation card. When I looked at the card it had my name written inside of it, from Anne Midford. At the mention of their names my face brightened.

"Is that so? Then let them know I'm coming. It's been far too long since I've last seen them… Since my parent's deaths, I haven't seen any friendly faces for a while… Oh and could you make arrangements for a dress? I'm sure my old ones won't fit anymore."

"Of course my Lady. I'll do it right away." And with that, he left.

Anne Midford is my cousin that is four years older than me, and the daughter of Charlotte and Edward Midford who are my Aunt and Uncle from my mother's side of the family. She also has a brother names James, who is currently in the armed forces. James has recently been promoted captain so he's quite busy lately so I'm guessing he won't attend the ball tonight. Anne has the signature blonde hair and green eyes of the Midford family and her eyes look sharp, but she's very beautiful and she knows it. She flaunts her curves and chest as much as possible and shows enough skin to leave men her age blushing. Though she's a bit like that, she's a very caring and kind person and I wouldn't ask for a better cousin. Not surprisingly, Anne is one of the best fencers in the country, a natural gift she had ever since she was a child, just like my mother.

Charles is the same age as Anne from another noble family. He's the middle sibling of two sisters but the heir to the family title because he is the only son of his family. Charles and Anne have been engaged ever since they were born, but they consider each other as friends; I assume they always will. He has chocolate brown hair, with dazzling eyes. He's at least a head and a half taller than both me and Anne. Even if I'm his childhood friend, I have to admit that he's quite handsome. Everywhere you go you would see woman looking from all directions, but he never acknowledged them so I thought he's just waiting for that special someone to come along. He also is already in an advanced field in the mathematics and history, and not only that, he's very good at hunting and music as well. All three of us have been inseparable since we met, and we treated each other like we were brother and sisters.

To pass time I got a canvas and painted. Painting is the one and only talent I think I have. I'm an average in everything else; though I've heard I'm quite a good dancer. I drew my garden that I could see outside my window. It is quite the beautiful scenery thanks to Sebastian and a tiny help from my gardener Finny. As soon as I finished, Sebastian came into the room.

"The preparation for your dress is finished, Mistress. I had a dress in mind that I thought would suit you very much but no stores had them in stock so I decided to make one myself. I hope it meets your tastes." He bowed and led me up to the dressing room. As soon I stepped in I saw the dress that was hanging on the mannequin figure, and all I could do was stare. "I made it to go with the color of your hair, but in a way so that it wouldn't make you blend too much… We can't have the head of the Phantomhive family looking ordinary among the crowd, no?"

I chuckled at his remark, "Of course, thank you Sebastian. It's perfect. You always amaze me with your endless abilities."

"That's only because I am one hell of a butler." His face was serious but his eyes showed humor.

I shook my head smiling and walked over to the dress, "Let's hurry up and put it on. I don't want to be late for the ball."

By the time we arrived to the Midford house, it was already full of people. I wasn't surprised; since it wasn't every day the Midford family throws a party, and especially since Grandmother Francis would disapprove. But she had passed away along with my Grandfather, so Edward had taken over and became the head and this was the first social ball he threw. I stepped inside the house with Sebastian behind me like a shadow. Even though he is a butler he was allowed to change into a simple suit and like always, managed to look charming. I didn't even need to think it because of all the noble ladies gawking at him, unable to move away their eyes and I don't blame them, since I find it hard for me to do so myself. The only pleasant thing about this was that _Sebastian's_ gaze wasn't looking at any other woman in the room, but _me._ His eyes made heart beat really fast and I forced myself away from looking at his face before I start blushing in his view.

All of a sudden a figure ran up and hugged me and screamed, "ALICE!"-Anne. No one in the room would do that except her. She reminded me so much of my mother sometimes that in the past made me think that Anne was the true daughter of my mother and father. "Oh Alice, I've missed you SO much! And I LOVE your dress, it suits you so well! And it seems you brought your handsome butler with you as well. Pleased to see you again, Sebastian. You know, I would _really_ like to invite you for tea sometime, hm? Just you and me." She winked. She was wearing a simple (but revealing), green gown. Even though it was simple, she looked stunning with the dress bringing out her bright green eyes. It was visible that she was doing well and happy.

"I am honored by your kindness, but I'll have to refuse. If I do so my young Mistress would miss me and become lonely." Sebastian said with a feigning concern.

"N-nonsense! I-I wouldn't feel lonely at all! And Anne, you have a _fiancée_. Don't say things like that! And where's Charles anyway?" Trying to change the subject, I mentioned Charles. Not that I didn't actually care where he was. I really was curious.

"Right here, princess. You look beautiful like always. How long has it been? I've waited for some kind of romantic letter from you Alice. Or did you miss me so much you fell ill?"

"Y-you all…!" I blushed. Yep. It was definitely them- Anne and Charles. "I-I missed you all so much…*sniff*" Oh no. _'Don't cry! You can't cry in the middle of a party! Everyone's going to stare!'_

Charles and Anne looked glanced at each other smiled. They both got closer and we had giant group hug. "Aw we missed you too, puppy." Another one of many nicknames Charles had for me. Anne suddenly broke the hug and turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian dear, wouldn't you be a dear and dance with me? No one's going to know you're a butler anyways. Even my father isn't here today so you're safe!" Without even waiting for a reply, she grabbed his hand and walked off together. I watched feeling a little sad and jealous, secretly hoping I could be the one to dance with him.

"Still in love with the butler I see."

"Pardon? That's ridiculous! I'm not in love with anybody!" I was surprised by the sudden, but true, exclamation, "you really shouldn't let her dance with random people you know. You're going to marry her soon."

"Well, we always never had much feelings for each other so I just let it be. It'll only be a concern when we do get married though… It wouldn't be so good for the reputation, but I'll worry about it when it comes. Anyways, would you like to dance with me, _my Lady_? I miss the time we danced together as children. You were really good and it's been so long." Even when he has been my childhood friend for years and was four years older than me, with his handsome face like his and what he was saying, I couldn't help but blush. I nodded, suddenly feeling shy. It really has been long, not dancing with Charles, but _dancing_. Although I took dance lessons not too long ago, I never actually danced at a party since I was 6, a year before my father died. While we were walking, many eyes were on us. I wouldn't have been surprised if it were only woman that were looking, but many men were looking at me as well. I wanted to hide behind Charles or Anne, something I always did when I was little, but that wasn't going to work.

We stepped into the middle of a dancing crowd and we hugged each other for the waltz. I took a few awkward steps at first, but in a matter of seconds I was engrossed in the music and rhythm, becoming unaware of my surroundings and I felt like I was floating.

Charles was whispering something to me, but I could only make out a few words, "Still elegant like always", "big crowd watching us", and "you're beautiful"… No… I must've heard wrong. My mind was so absorbed into the dancing I didn't give it a second thought, nor did I notice the dozens of eyes and enormous crowd that stopped to watch me and Charles dance, including Sebastian.

**Sebastian's POV**

While Lady Anne was trying to make a conversation while dancing with me, my attention would only go to one single person, and that was Alice. Ever since that day when I was helping my Lady undress, it was harder than before to keep my eyes away from her. She was always glowing to my eyes, even when she was just a mere infant. I thought that was the case because of the fact she had a soul that was similar to her father, my previous Master, but that wasn't it. It wasn't too long before I realized it was love. I loved Alice Phantomhive, but I couldn't let it be known. In my long life as a demon, I've never heard of a demon falling in love with a human, and it would cause an uproar in Hell if they found out a high ranking demon like me would fall for a human. When I realized I was daydreaming, which was something that the young Mistress got me doing after being by her side for so long, I found the young Mistress dancing with Charles. By then almost everyone had their eyes on the pair, including Anne.

"Wow, they look really good together huh? If I really did have feelings for Charles, I would've been jealous of the two! They look like angels!" We both laughed at her joke, but I didn't find this funny. Not one bit. A spark of anger lit in my body. I guess this is what humans call jealousy? I watched them dance, wanting to be the one to dance with her. Using my demonic senses, I heard Charles talking to Alice. He was talking about how elegant she was, and about the amount of crowd they gathered around them. But he also said something that made me frown and angry enough to make me abruptly stop my dance with Lady Anne. He had called her beautiful. _'That's _my _line.'_ Before I realized what I was doing, I was already blocking their way, making them stop. My Mistress turned her head away from Charles to see who it was. Her look of surprise was _priceless_. "Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"Yes. What _are_ you doing, interrupting our dance?" Charles had a look of annoyance on his face. So he _did_ have feelings for her.

"My deepest apologies, but it seems one song has already passed and it's time for the Lady to switch partners. I'm sure Lady Anne would be pleased to dance with you, sir." I said facing him with a fake smile, but as I faced towards Lady Alice, I gave her my _real_ smile, a smile I truly meant to give, "and if you don't mind my Lady, would you give me this last dance?"

**Alice's POV**

'_Oh. My. Lord. Did Sebastian just ask me for a dance? And even asked after stopping me and Charles?! Is he drunk? Why is he doing this?" _I looked down at Sebastian's outstretched hand, waiting for my reply. I looked back up, and saw his face. His face seemed different than the other times I've seen him- it was a much gentler, loving face. _'I never knew he could make a face like that…'_ I took his hand, half in a daze, and he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. My body was tightly pressed against his, but it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. In fact, all I could feel was happiness. I never thought I would get to dance with Sebastian at a party.

We started dancing, and it was different than any other time I've danced with someone. I felt _free_. My feet always felt light like I was floating when I danced, but when I danced with Sebastian, it felt like I was _flying_. It was as if my feet had a mind of its own, but even so Sebastian could easily catch up. I would always lose the sight of things when I danced, but this time there was one thing that would be drowned out by the music. Sebastian. While we danced everything was a blur and all I did was stare at the eyes that were staring back into mine. He lowered his head a bit to my ear, and whispered, "You're beautiful." His hot breath tickled my ears, but that didn't keep me from hearing those words. _'"You're beautiful"'_. He said I was beautiful. I knew then that the only emotion I should be feeling right now is happiness, and that really was all I felt, until a sudden interruption of a blackout...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! It's a bit short, but i didn't really know what else to add onto this chapter so hopefull the next chapter will be longer! :)**

**I hope all of you will continue to support me throughout the story! 3**

"What's going on?" The sudden blackout had stopped everything including the music, and many people were crying out in panic.

"My Lady, we should leave. It's not safe here." Sebastian was trying to take me somewhere but I had no idea where since it was dark and I couldn't see anything.

"But what about Anne and Charles? It's probably not safe for them either! I don't even know where they are right now! Find them, that's an order."

"Yes my Lady." I could see that his eyes were glowing a faint purple and was looking around the room. "Ah. I see them. They are near the entrance, helping the rest of the people get out of the building. I'm sure they'll be safe having so many people with them. Now we should leave as well. Something doesn't feel right…"

And all of a sudden there was an echoed laughter in the ball room. The laughter sounded sweet and innocent, and seemed to belong to a woman's. Then I heard Sebastian mutter something along with a curse. "_Demon._"

"Did you just say _demon_?! How could you not know there was another demon present?" Then the lights suddenly went back on, all the candles in the room were lit, and there was only one figure the stairs."

"I don't understand myself I'm afraid... _You-_" Sebastian suddenly had a look of surprise as soon as he looked over to the mysterious figure.

"Samael." The figure strode over to us in a pretty fast but in such an incredibly elegant and beautiful way, she looked like she was gliding. I realized she was going over to Sebastian and the next thing I knew her lips were on his, with her arm around his neck. Sebastian didn't return the affection, but nor did he move to stop it. It made my heart tighten and I really wished there would be a wall between them. Were they lovers? _'I hope not… If they were, I don't know what I would do.' _But another thing that was on my mind was the fact that the woman called Sebastian _Samael._ Was that his real name, I wonder? The woman was just a bit shorter than Sebastian, with shining, golden hair. I think she sensed I was staring though, because she let go of Sebastian and looked over at me and I got to see her eyes. They were an electrifying red. It was totally different from Sebastian's and they also had a cold look to them, making me want to look somewhere else. She was expectedly beautiful since she is a demon, but I couldn't stop myself from being surprised at how _angel_-like she looked. I saw her eyes studying me, and then she turned back to Sebastian. "Samael, I've missed you. You haven't visited me in _centuries_. I heard you got yourself bound to a human's family. 'The high-ranking Demon Lord, forced to swear his loyalty to a mere _human_'! And I'm guessing _this_ is the human master of yours? She's quite plain, though her soul looks quite appetizing." Her eyes flashed a glowing purple, just like Sebastian's when he was using his demonic abilities. But hers was much scarier, looking at me like I was food. She addressed me like I was an object and even called me plain…

"She's not food, Nebthet. You can't just eat every soul you come in contact with, and if you hurt her, no matter how high your status, I won't forgive you." His face was emotionless, but his voice was firm.

'_Nebthet? I heard of that name before…'_

Oh. It's _Nebthet_, also known as the demon, Bathin. "The Egyptian Goddess…" I accidently said it out loud. That had made both of them look at me, Sebastian with a shocked expression and Nebthet looking apathetic.

"Oh? You have heard of me, little girl? I'm surprised you recognized me from my Egyptian name. That's right. I'm the Egyptian Goddess Nebthet, also known as Bathin." She smiled a wicked grin, "And also the _fiancée _to Samael. His other name is Malphas, since he's a crow demon."

"Fian…c_ée…_?" At the word of 'fiancée', my heart and lungs felt like they were being squeezed to keep me from breathing.

"It's not a valid engagement, since I never agreed to it. It's something that was arranged for us since one of us were born." Sebastian's voice was stiff and I could hear a hint of alarm in his voice. It made me feel a bit relieved.

"It may not be valid, but we've went through so much so much, Samael~ we've even slept together many-" The look on Nebthet's face was very evil and mischievous, but Sebastian interrupted her before she could finish.

"That has nothing to do with it." Sebastian looked angry now and his eyes glowing an angry purple. "What are you doing here anyways? I never got a notice from the messenger that anyone was coming to see me."

"Oh right. I came here to retrieve you, since the present King wishes to have you present in your crowning ceremony. To think I'll be married to the new King of Hell! How exciting!"

King of Hell?! Sebastian is going to become the King of Hell?! I couldn't hide the shock and surprise on my face, letting my mouth open into a wide "O" shape. Sebastian glanced at me and a faint smile of amusement was formed on his face. "I deeply apologize for not telling you my Lady, but it was simply something I had no care for and it was something that's not really of importance so I never really thought anything of telling you or the previous young master."

"You think that becoming a _King_ of Hell is not of importance? Are you being serious right now? I thought maybe you were an _important _demon because of your "almighty" cockiness and all, but I didn't think you were the heir to becoming THE Satan!" How could he think it wasn't important? In response, all he did was chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Samael, you _really_ need to come back and attend the ceremony. It's not just the King, but your parents wish to see you as well. It really has been a long time since you contacted us. They're worried." Somehow Nebthet sounded genuinely concerned, but that didn't last long. "Besides, after the ceremony I wanted to get married~!" She reminds me of that red-haired person that visits our manor from time to time… What was his name again? George? Gage? Oh right, it was Grell! At first I found him annoying and disliked him, but I gradually started to pity him for his one-sided love towards Sebastian. I kind of knew how he felt, although Sebastian didn't treat me like I disgusted him…

"I'm not leaving her." Did he mean me? "I refuse to go _anywhere_ unless I know she's safe from demons like you. You said so yourself. Her soul's different and seems more delicious than the souls we usually see. Not many demons can hold in their hunger like me."

"*Sigh*… You can take the human with you. It seems the King is interested in seeing who you're bound to," Nebthet was looking down on her nails, "after all, the King _did_ say that I was allowed to do whatever it takes to make you come with me, so if that means bringing the girl with you, so be it."

"No." Wow. That was quick. "It's not safe down there either. Unless you swear that she gets to be by my side _the entire time_."

"My god. You're acting like a _human_! You've become too soft after being on earth for so long. *Gasp* You… _love _her!"

"I do not."

Ouch.

"Then why are you protecting her like she's your soul mate or something?"

"I'm bound to her through a cursed contract. It's required I protect her with my life. You know how it works." Sebastian's face was unreadable, but I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

'_So he really doesn't have any feelings for me after all…' _I was almost on the verge of crying, and the last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of two beautiful demons. "You should go Sebastian. I'll be fine on my own." Damn it, my voice cracked. Sebastian looked over at me with a face that looked as if he was hurt by my words. I'm sure I was just seeing things. He's never been hurt by what anyone has said before. "I'll ask Anne or Charles to drive me home. So you can even leave now if you'd like." And without bothering to hear what he had to say, I left the beautifully decorated ball room, leaving the two demons alone. As I closed the door and slowly walked away, I secretly hoped that Sebastian would try to keep me from leaving him, but he didn't. The the tears I was trying to hold back came running down my cheeks and I ran, for the two people I knew would hold me and love me back.

**Back at the Ball Room**

When Alice headed out the door, Sebastian was trying to go catch up to her, to tell her that he wasn't leaving, but a slender but firm hand grabbed hold of his wrists. "You're not going over to that human girl. She's useless and before you know it, she'll shrivel up in your arms and die of old age. Come; let's go back to our- _your_ home, Samael."

It really had been a long time since he'd gone. And deep down, he knew he missed it. As a demon, it was natural that he would feel pleasure from the millions of tortured humans crying out in pain and agony and it was basic demon nature to want to see it and hear it again. And it wasn't just that. It was the fact he was _born_ there made him feel like Hell was his true home. And it was, but there was something that was much more important than my home. It was Alice. The one person that had made him feel _whole_. And before he got the chance to tell Nebthet that he wasn't going with her, there was a jabbing pain on the lower part of his stomach. He looked down and saw that a sword that seemed to glow red had stabbed through his body. "How did you…"

"Like I said before. The King told me to do whatever it takes and I quote, 'If you have to take my Hell's Sword to make him come home, by all means, _go ahead_'. You left me no choice, Samael. You're an important part of the future of Hell. And I'm willing to kill and hurt anyone in order to make sure that the future is bright for us." Nebthet was right in front of him now, and she grabbed the Sword by its hilt and pulled it out with a sickening sound making Sebastian cough up blood. There was blood that poured out from his wound, and Sebsatian couldn't help but fall to his knees from the pain it gave him, soaking his black pants from the puddle of blood on the floor.

The special thing about Hell's Sword is that it's the only weapon that can either kill or severely injure a demon. Wounds from the sword don't heal easily and poison the victim slowly throughout the body, so slow that the victim would prefer to die than go through the pain of the poison. Unless a special antidote is made by Hekate, the Queen of Witchcraft, there is no other cure.

Before Sebastian could say anything, his vision became blurry and he collapsed forward, but a portal had been made on the ground below them, taking him and the Demoness to the Underworld, and the last thing he thought of was his precious Mistress, wanting to be by her side…

**Please review what you think! Any feedback is more than appreciated :) I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Yay Chapter 4! :) I'm sorry it took long to write, but I was busy with tests and assignments! I hope you like this and future chapters! Review please and tell me what you think!**

**I hope you don't mind swear words in this story! :$**

**If you have any advice, please don't be afraid to tell me! :3 Any reviews are welcome!**

* * *

As I was about to sprint down the Midford family's manor, a hand caught my wrist. In that second I thought it was the hand of the person that I was hoping would come after me. "Sebastian." I turned around, and my heart sank. "Oh. It's you, Charles…" And it seemed my disappointment had shown clearly on my face because, because Charles' face was a bit sad.

"Yeah, sorry. It's not Sebastian. Where is he? I thought he never left your side. What happened?" He was filled with regret after saying that, because as soon as he finished, my eyes were getting wet with tears. A sound of steps came and I saw that it was Anne.

"Sheesh. People really need to calm down! It was only a blackout- Oh my lord! Alice! What's wrong! ..._Charles,_ I'm going to KILL YOU! What did you do to her? Even if you were her childhood friend you have NO rights to touch her without her permission! How dare you do that-" Anne had a look of total rage.

"Calm down! It wasn't me. It was- or I _think_ it was, Sebastian… I only asked her what was wrong!" I could see panic in his eyes, and his hands were raised as if to defend himself, scared of what she might do if he doesn't hurry up and tell her the truth. The mention of Sebastian's name made my heart feel tight.

"Oh… Well, Alice honey, I'm sure he was just stressed out or something, although that doesn't give him the right to leave his Mistress alone in a building, even if the building happens to be _my_ house. What did he say to you?" Anne and Charles both turned to look at me.

"A woman came, and claimed she was the fiancée of Sebastian…She kissed him, and also he told me he didn't love me." I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew Anne and Charles were worried, and they were the only one I could tell about my feelings. Tears came to my eyes again but I made no effort to wipe them off. The fact that Sebastian said he didn't love me back without me getting a chance to confess, I felt horrible, as if a million daggers pierced my heart one by one. Anne came over in front of me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that… But just forget about him. It's his fault that he lost a beautiful girl like you. I'm sure we'll find someone else that is suitable for you. You can stay over if you want. Charles is staying as well since it's already late and all." I could tell she was trying to comfort me as best as she could, and I couldn't do anything else but accept.

Later that day, I was in my room with Anne. She gave me a room that I used when I was little, and since I came by a lot when I was younger it became my personal room and it had stayed the same ever since my last visit. Anne decorated it in order to match my hair color. She has always loved my hair, saying how lucky I was, inheriting the uncommon hair and eye color of blue-grey from my father and my grandfather. So the room became the blue that matches my hair and eyes, white and black. It had a gloomy feel to it, but at the same time there was that peaceful and happy atmosphere that seemed to balance the negative feel of the room. We were talking about my feelings for Sebastian, and I felt that I _had _to tell her about Sebastian's true demonic nature. I expected her to be have a face or disgust or at least of shock, but her reaction was totally not what I had expected: "You say he's a demon, and he served your father because of a contract, and while in the contract Sebastian became bound to your family line forever, and he ate your father's soul when the contract ended?"

"Um yeah pretty much. My father never really told me his life during the contract so I don't really know much. But I know everything else that is from my childhood until today... " I was nervous, and anticipating what would happen next. I couldn't look at her eyes, and I looked everywhere except for her face.

"So he's supposed to _eat_ you after you have your wishes granted?"

"No because he's only _bound_ to me, and he will be bound to the future children of our family as well. Unless I decide to make an actual contract with him, he won't eat my soul. So I'm safe I guess, but other demons might try to eat me, because Sebastian told me there are some demons that ignore the contract and just feast on any soul they please."

"I see… But what about this morning? Do you know where he is?"

"Well, Sebastian's fiancée came up saying he needed to come with her to Hell and said that I could come with them if that's what it took. But he refused, and that's when he told me he didn't love me. And I left the room. And since he's not with me right now, I'm guessing he's in Hell right now."

"Hell… I never really thought they existed for real. It's like I'm dreaming. Everything I believed to be non-existent, _exists_."

"Umm… Anne, do you hate me?" I wasn't sure what Anne was thinking, and I was just so curious what she thought of all this that I decided to get straight to my point.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? Why would I hate you! I've known you all my life, Alice. And that means I knew you _all_ your life, even if there was a demon serving you. But did I ever even dislike you when you were a child? No. So why on earth would I hate you now of all times. Alice, whatever you tell me, I would _never_ hate you. You're my _sister_ for god's sake, even if not by blood. Whatever you are or whatever you do, I will _love_ you." And she hugged me, like she always does. "But there's only one problem… How are we going to tell Charles?"

Good point. I knew Charles wouldn't exactly be angry at me for anything, and I'm sure even if he was disappointed in me, but I knew he would forgive me sooner or later after I tell him. The only problem was, he was a believer in God. So if he finds out that a _demon_ has been with us all our lives, he's going to freak. I can't even _imagine_ what he would do to Sebastian: try to burn him with holy water, get a cross to drive him away, pray to god… Only heaven knows… But what I _can_ imagine is Sebastian's face of amusement. I knew that such things wouldn't work on him, because as a child I was quite curious of everything so I tried if any of those things had any effect on him.

I put holy water in a cup of tea and told him to drink it, and all he did was frown a bit but nothing happened, I gave him a cross necklace as a "Christmas present" but he bowed said 'thank you my Lady. I will treasure this well,' and wore it around his neck. I've done everything I could think of that could affect him in any way, but nothing worked. The only thing that _ever_ affected him was:

_Cats_.

Yes, cats… or kittens. They were the _only_ things that could stop Sebastian in his tracks, and it was cute seeing him like that. How he would blush just by the sight of a kitten. Once I thought he was going to cry when there were a bundle of kittens in a box in the streets of London, and my father said no when Sebastian had asked to take them home. London was a harsh place for everyone especially the ones who were homeless, and just seeing Sebastian's face made me feel really bad that _I_ asked my father if we could take them home. And even if I looked like my father, I had the charms of my mother, which meant my father couldn't say no. It was really amusing then because Sebastian had a look of _gratitude_ and genuine _happiness_ when my father had said yes, he almost looked like he was glowing when we were going home. The kittens are now all grown up cats now, and they still live at our manor.

At that moment I wondered how Sebastian was doing… _'I hope he's okay…"_

**Sebastian's POV**

'_I hope she's alright…' _It hasn't been long since I had woken up, and the first thing I thought of was her. When I woke up I knew immediately that I was in Hell, because of the increase in my power from being in my natural environment. Hell's air naturally made our demonic powers stronger, and it keeps us from being constantly hungry for the souls that committed sins that kept them from entering the gates of Heaven.

I tried to get up from the bed that I was in, but felt an intense pressure of jabbing pain on my stomach. "Shit…" That small movement had opened up the bandaged wound and the blood quickly seeped through the white bandages.

*It probably seems weird for Hell to have bandages for injured demons, because normally you'd think they would heal almost immediately, but there are things that don't heal quickly as other injuries so they need their own kind of ointments and bandages to help demons recover. And since Sebastian has been hurt by the Demon's Sword, it would take more than a _month_ to heal.*

I heard clacking footsteps of heels in the hallway outside the room and it stopped right in front of my door, and it opened with no hint of caution or wariness. "Knock, knock." It was Nebthet. "I can smell your blood all the way out in the halls. Did you really have to move to open it up again? And I worked _so_ hard to treat them. Your body looked _lascivious_ by the way, with all the blood. We should play doctor. You be the patient and I'll be the sexy nurse, just with all the actual treating your wounds and stuff, and of course sex is included after your treatment." Her eyes gleamed and she licked her lips as if she was already thinking about it.

"Over my dead body." I felt the desire of lust fill my body, but I still fought the urge by thinking about my priorities: going back to my Mistress. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"To make you talk to the King of course. He wants to talk to you about the ceremony."

"I'm not going."

"That's fine, because he actually came _here_. You should feel honored. I was just here to see if you were in the condition to talk."

"I'm not in the condition to talk."

"You're talking right now, if you hadn't noticed."

"That's enough. You can leave now, Bathin." The King had come into the room and dismissed Nebthet with a hand. His voice had a deep, mesmerizing voice, almost seemingly hypnotizing. He had very long black, flowing hair, that would make any girl jealous, his eyes were a burning red, that seemed to see through your soul (he probably could, too), he was tall, and really, he looked just like me. That's because he's my father. That's the reason why I'm next in line as King of Hell, because I am the son of Satan. My mother is named Lilith, and I'm the only child of hers to survive the wrath of what Heaven gave her as punishment. She has the same black as well, but her eyes are blacker than the darkest parts of Hell, and staring through them were like looking at an endless pit. "My son, I see you've been doing well."

"Your Highness." I never liked conversing with him, so my replies are always as short as possible.

"I heard about that human girl you've been with and had decided to watch her from my home. Her soul looks quite ravenous. But I also heard you're _bound_ to her? Quite a shame, she would have made an excellent feast." He had a look of feigned sadness, and it made me want to punch him in the face, but even without my wound I knew that it would result in my death.

"She's not something to eat. I'm protecting her so no one gets her soul." There was an edge to Sebastian's voice by now, and his fists were clenched to the point where blood was flowing down his hand.

"Then why don't you turn her into a demoness of Hell? I'm sure she'd like that very much, if it means spending eternity with _you_." He smirked. "Though she'd only be a concubine. A _human-born_ can't possibly be the wife of the next King, do you not think?"

"I won't be King. And turning her into a demon won't happen. I won't allow it." I really wouldn't. The thought of spending forever with her is definitely appealing and tempting, but I'm afraid of tainting her soul with darkness, for it might change her in many ways.

"You're the only blood-line that exists, Samael. You _must be King._ There's no other way. If it means bringing the girl here to make you agree, I will. She's a mere human anyways."

"Don't, you, _dare._" My eyes glowed an angry red, and it only does that when I'm truly angry. And I was. I was furious at what he was saying. I got up, ignoring the almost killing pain in my stomach and lunged toward my father. Blood was pouring down my clothes and I had my hands around his throat and snarled. "If you hurt her in anyway, I don't care if it kills _me_, I'll kill _you_ first."

"I know you're aware that that's not possible. But anyways, it's too late. The ceremony's tomorrow and I've already got _five_ demons out to get her. Don't worry though, I've told them not to hurt her… Unless she resists and tries to fight back though her efforts will be futile." Now my dear son, I'm going to have you… _rest_." Satan's eyes narrowed and all Sebastian could see was the gleaming pair of purple eyes, and darkness came over him once again.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! Please Review on what you think! :) Enjoy the future chapters coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update :S I don't really have a solid idea about the average update of this story so I work on it any day i have the time!**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

I had returned to my home yesterday, because I did not want to feel like I was in Anne and Charles' way by being depressed in their home. I knew I had duties as current head of the Phantomhive house, so I decided to get my mind off of the event that happened through work… But today I had nothing to do, since I did all the work I had as soon as I returned, not wanting to waste any time. So here I was, sitting in the middle of the huge garden field. My favorite kind of flower is roses. For some reason they always had a calming and relaxing effect on me when I wasn't feeling very happy. It was a sunny and beautiful day, so there were butterflies fluttering and birds singing in my garden. It was peaceful watching nature's beauty all around me, and that really lifted my mood.

I looked around, and my eyes looked at a forest that was at the edge of my garden. I usually went in there with Sebastian, when he went out to hunt for fresh meat. And of course hunting wasn't exactly for ladies in this time of era, but Grandmother Frances, Anne's grandmother, had ignored it and took me hunting with her when I was 6, and apparently I was a natural. I loved riding, so I didn't argue when she took me with her. I loved racing through the forest path, with the wind in my face and my hair was fluttering on my head. And when it was time to hunt, instead of using a gun, I had used an arrow since Sebastian had persuaded Aunt Frances that guns were too dangerous for someone my age to be using so she reluctantly gave me a bow and arrow to shoot the animals down. Sebastian taught me to use it for a few minutes and while I was being taught, in the corner of my eye I saw a deer eating grass from quite a bit of distance away. When Sebastian told me to pull back the string with the arrow, instead of pointing it at the tree, I pointed it at the deer. Of course I had thought I would miss, being the complete amateur I am, but as soon as I let the string go, the sharp arrow went straight and fast into the body of the deer and it dropped onto the ground and made no more movements. All of us were surprised. Even Aunt Frances, who never seemed to be impressed or fazed by anything I did, had her mouth slightly parted and her eyes wide. And beside me Sebastian chuckled, "Well it seems our young Lady has quite the talent with the bow." I had looked up at him, smiling because of the fact that Sebastian had praised me and that day I remember having venison for dinner.

I smiled at the memory. _'Maybe I should go hunting again…'_ I was sure it would be fun, riding my horse again.

I decided to go, so I went into the stable and got ready with my horse. His name was Knight, because the word also rhymed with night, and both words described him very well. His whole body is as black as night, and his mane a soft but even darker shade of black than his body. He has a very majestic body with defined muscles, with his head proudly held high. Knight was my favorite horse out of the rest, and we got along very well since the first day we met. Everyone said we have a connection, because whenever I take him out on a ride he goes wherever I want him to go without having me to tell him as if he could read my mind.

When Knight saw me approach, he neighed softly with joy and I laughed and stroked his muzzle gently. After a while I was finished getting ready and I was already on his back, with my bow and arrow hung around my shoulder. We galloped right from the start, since us both loved the fast speed. Knight was the fastest and had amazing and almost unnatural stamina among all the rest of the horses in my stable, so that was another reason why I rode him most.

* * *

As soon as we reached the entrance to the path of the forest, Knight started to sprint. He seemed to love the forest, because of the soft touch of the forest path to his hoofs, and he probably felt free, running however fast he wanted amongst the trees. We continued to go fast, everything becoming a blur.

We probably ran for about 30 minutes of full speed, until Knight slowed to a trot. I was alright with that, since the fast wind when he was running had taken my breath away and I needed time to recover. But we kept going, and the slow pace gave me time to look around. The forest was full of different colors of rich greens, browns, and many other of nature's colors. Many trees stood tall, while some were a bit smaller than the rest. There were different kinds of wildflowers growing here and there, all equally beautiful. The forest itself was beautiful, and I admired everything in it. As I was mesmerized by the scene, suddenly Knight's ears suddenly twitched and panicked. He bucked me off and I painfully landed on the ground, luckily the path was soft so it didn't hurt so much. But that's not what worried me.

It was Knight's behavior.

In all my life I've had him; he's never thrown me off like that, even when he was scared. All he had done before was shake his head and walk off to the opposite direction, but he's never panicked like this. What scared him this much? Did he smell another's presence? It wasn't exactly the first time he's smelled someone in the forest, and all he did was snort and continue walking. But since this forest was part of my private property, there shouldn't have been anyone there except for me and Sebastian, so Sebastian had gone to take care of it. And right now, he wasn't here to help me, and if Knight _did_ sense someone, it wasn't a friend. I grabbed the reins and tried to get him to calm down, but it didn't work. By now his eyes were wild and he neighed like crazy. And suddenly he ran off towards my manor, leaving me behind in the forest. "Knight! Come back!" I called after him, but he didn't stop. If he did this some other day, it wouldn't be much of a problem since I know my way around this forest and Sebastian would have been with me. But right now, I was alone, and there was a chance that somebody was out there. I hid behind a thick tree bush, and cautiously got out my bow and arrow, and got ready to shoot whatever that tried to harm me.

I continued to wait with the same position, but nothing came. "*Sigh* I was scared for nothing." I got up, and as soon as I lowered my bow, something tackled me and once again I landed on the ground with my face pushed against the dirt and both arms were pulled to my back. Everything happened so incredibly fast, that I didn't feel the pain right away. But when it did, it hurt- a lot. I tried to move, but the hands that held me were terribly strong. And by strong, I mean it won't even budge. "I wouldn't move if I were you, human. I can break your neck in a second." Did the person just call me _human_? Its voice was deep so I obviously figured it was a man speaking. But the way he talked was a bit… unnatural. He had a voice that sounded almost hypnotizing and at the same time it sounded like music.

He pulled me up, and this time instead of grabbing my head, he pulled a handful of my hair but let go of my arms. I was bleeding on the corner of my mouth and one side of my forehead. "I would have hit you harder to make you faint, but since I'm feeling nice, I decided to let you stay conscious."- He calls that nice?

He suddenly turned me around and I saw his face. Wow. He was _gorgeous_.

His face was pale, but it looked smooth and perfect like a porcelain doll. His hair was dirty blond and a bit wavy. It was messy but it suited him. His height seemed to be somewhat similar to Sebastian's, and his eyes were an electrifying _gold_. So I'm guessing he's a demon. No wonder he's so strong.

"Admiring my beauty, human?" He smirked at me. The only thing I didn't like about him so far was his attitude. His eyes were narrowed down, and they showed a sign of mischief. His mouth was crooked upwards, smirking. Do all demons have to be so _cocky_? "Well, never mind. You're cute, but I like sexy girls. You're… small." His eyes went down and I realized he was looking at my chest.

"W-What?! How dare you!" And I unknowingly slapped him in the face, and I immediately regretted it…_'Oh shit… You just punched a _demon_ in the face. A _demon!_ You're screwed. And he doesn't seem too nice either!'_

His eyes glowed purple like I've seen demons do, "How dare _you_, a _human_, hit me! I should just _kill_ you-" But he was suddenly pushed away, and my hair was let go. My knees gave up on me and I fell to the ground, and in that moment there were 4 new figures in front of me.

A young looking man with light chestnut brown hair, eye color the same as his hair, "Don't hurt the human if possible, Cresil. We don't want any trouble than necessary."

A girl that looked to be my age, with black hair and very dark red eyes, "*Giggles* Oh, look what you've done, Cresil! You scared her! You poor thing. Don't you feel bad for her, Verin?" She was talking to a boy next to her.

The boy, like the girl, looked to be my age and looked a lot like the girl in front of me. He had a face of annoyance and said, "I don't care. Let's just get it over with and take her home."

And the last figure had glistening silver hair, with bright blue eyes knelt down in front of me and held out his hand. "I'm sorry about our friend. His personality isn't the best but I hope you understand. My name's Barliagus and the one who hurt you is Cresil, the one with brown hair is Mephistopheles- but you can call him Mephis, the girl's name is Hela, and the one next to her is Verin- They're siblings." Is he really a demon? He's so _nice_. But then again, he's a _demon_, which means he could be just using a face to get to me. But he helped me up, and I was on my feet again. "We're here to take you to Hell, with the orders from the Lord Satan himself. And of course, if you say no, we have to take you by force."

"H-Hell?! But why does he-"

"_King_." The boy, I think Verin was his name, interrupted me with a frightening glare. "Address the lord as _King_, you lowly being."

'_Wow. He's scary…'_ "R-right. Um… _King_. Why does the King want me in Hell exactly?" I honestly have no idea why the King of Hell would want to see me… But that means- I might see Sebastian! "Is Sebastian there with him- I mean, the King?" I avoided the piercing glare that Verin gave me again after addressing Satan as 'him'.

"Sebastian? Ah! You mean _Samael_! I forgot he currently goes by that name in the human world. Yes he'll be there, of course, since the ceremony is tomorrow- or at least, that's how long it'll take in Hell." And suddenly she asked me, "Why, do you like him?"

"No! It's not like that!" I blushed.

"*Giggles* Aw! You're so cute! You should be my new friend!" Hela laughed. It was a pretty sound. It sounded like she was singing. And she suddenly bear hugged me, and her strength was literally strangling.

"Hela, we're not here to make a new _friend_ so let her go. She's human, so she'll be dead by the time you get bored of her. Besides, we were told to take her to Hell as soon as possible and we've already wasted a lot of time." It was 'Mephis' speaking again, and behind him was Cresil, the one who attacked me. "She'll need some cleaning up when we get there though. She can't be in Lucifer's presence looking like this." Although I don't agree with the meeting Satan part, I do agree with the cleaning up. By now there was a line of blood trailing down one side of my face with little bits of scratches here and there, some parts of my clothes were wet with mud and my hair and body was generally covered in dirt.

"Oh! I can give her some of my clothes!" Hela squealed in delight, "She'll be _adorable_ in my outfits!"

"It's settled then. Cresil, you carry her." Mephis turned around, created some black hole out of thin air that hovered right above the ground, and disappeared into it. Hela skipped in after him, and Verin gave me one last glare before following after his sister. It was just me, Cresil and Barliagus now, but Barliagus also turned to leave. He gave me an apologetic look as if he was sorry that it had to be Cresil of all people to take me, and disappeared into the hole like the others.

"Damn it. It's always me who has to do all the work." Cresil was murmuring and cursing under his breath, and it annoyed me that he hated me when I didn't even do anything. It was our first time meeting, and it was _him_ that hurt _me_. Not the other way around. I was about to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"Gyah! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Shut up. If you go in the portal yourself, you'll probably break your neck when you land. If you survive, demons or any other monster that finds you will eat you. Do you still want to go by yourself?"

"I never said I was going to go in there. I'm going to go back home."

"*Sigh* You're stubborn. It's annoying. I guess I have no choice and carry you, so you'd better shut up or I'll really knock you out and tell the others you were trying to run away, which you said you were going to do if I let you down." He tightened the grip on his arm that held me, and even if I wanted to move, all I could probably do was flail my arms and legs and even then it wouldn't do anything. I gave up and decided to stay still. And seeing that I decided to cooperate, he made a victorious smile and walked into the portal.

* * *

**I hope you like it! :) Please look forward to future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! So far it's the longest :)**

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated!**

_I woke up in the middle of Anne's ball room and the lights were turned off. Suddenly, a spotlight lit a few meters away from me, revealing a tall black figure. My eyes adjusted and I then saw that it was Sebastian. "Sebastian! You're back!" I got up and was walking towards him, but Sebastian moved away, the spotlight following after him. "Sebastian? What's wrong?" I was confused. Why was he walking away from me?_

"_You disgust me. Do you really think that a simple _curse_ is going to stop me from leaving you? If you did, you're wrong. I've also decided to marry Nebthet, my _fiancée_, and become King of Hell. But before I leave, I'm going to take your soul…" His expression went from stone to a wicked grin, and all of a sudden his face began to change into a monster. It began to warp and shift and what used to be Sebastian's face was replace with a _thing_ that I couldn't describe. And in a matter of moments his whole body began to change as well. It seemed to be as tall as my knee, with 10 legs, 3 eyes, and a long tongue. Its whole body was black, and its eyes were gleaming red, the color of Sebastian's eyes. It began to move toward me, and I backed away the same time it took a step._

"_S-Sebastian…? W-Wait… No. Please don't eat me. Sebastian…. Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!"_

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

My eyes opened with a start, and I abruptly sat up and my eyes met with a pair of golden eyes. I was startles to see him there and seeing him made me jump.

"Whoa, easy there. I'm not him. If you wanted to make a move on me, you should use another method. This kind of thing doesn't work."

"…" As soon as I saw that it was Cresil, one of the five demons that came to me to bring me to Hell, I was disappointed. Even if my dream was a nightmare, I would've liked to see Sebastian again. But it was only then that I looked around my surroundings. I was on a very soft and silky queen sized bed, and all around the room were regal furniture of brilliant reds and blacks. It was beautiful, but also very scary. I also saw the demon looking at me with curious eyes. "What?" I asked him.

"If you're expecting something like 'you're really beautiful' or 'you're cuter than I thought', don't." Ugh. What was _wrong_ with this guy? "But what I wanted to say was… Why do you like him? He eats your kinds' souls- he's a manipulator. He's a _demon_." He continued to have the look of curiosity, but it was better than a smirk on his face. The question startled me, not expecting him to ask such a question.

"Y-you mean Sebastian? I… I don't know. He doesn't usually _act_ like a demon. I mean, he of course has extraordinary abilities since he's a demon and all, but he also has human characteristics. He's kind and caring and he's saved my life so many times." Thinking about him like this made me feel nostalgic. "He also has moments when I sometimes think he's an angel instead of a demon." After I finished talking, I looked over at the golden haired demon and all I saw was a look of shock.

"Samael? _The_ Samael, being _kind_ and _caring_? The high lord of Hell, soon to become _King_, shows love for a _human_? And not only that, you say he reminds you of an _angel_! Ha! I don't believe it!" Then he was silent. But after a few moments, he suddenly started to laugh. "Hahahaha! How stupid! And you actually _believe_ his actions. Look, I'll tell you this, because I pity you. It's an act. He doesn't actually have feelings for you, he's using you. So I suggest you get over him and move on." His laughter ceased, and he was looking at me now, not with _pity_ or sympathy, but with a wicked humor as if he was enjoying this whole situation.

I was wide-eyed, and all I could do was stare back at his eyes. I was also speechless, not only because I was shocked at what he was saying and how he said it, but because I somehow believed and agreed with what he was saying. It actually made sense, what he was saying, and I couldn't help but trust the words coming out of a practically stranger's mouth.

My eyes started to get stingy with tears, and my vision began to go blurry. I tried to keep them from flowing, but apparently gravity was going to be mean and make them flow down my face. And as one tear fell, others followed. I wasn't sobbing, but silently crying. I was mad at myself for crying in front of someone I wasn't even close with, and it made me feel as if I lost a bit of my dignity.

I moved my hand to wipe away the tears, but a cold but gentle hand caught it. I looked up, and saw that Cresil had gotten out of his seat and grabbed my hand. He eyes were no longer evil and humorless, but was now serious and thoughtful. I saw that he was lifting his hand, and I automatically thought that he was going to hit me so I tried to back away, but the hand that grabbed me before still had it grip and I couldn't move away.

I was expecting a hard blow to my face, but all I felt was cold fingers that gently wiped away the tears from my eyes. I was astounded by the sudden kindness that the demon was showing, who was mentally stabbing me with hurtful words just moments before.

Abruptly there was a knock on the door, and we both flinched at the sound. Cresil immediately went over to the door in demon speed so by the time my eyes were at the doorway; he had opened the door and was talking to Barliagus, the kind demon from before.

"Ah I'm glad you're awake. I was starting to get worried." He gave me a friendly smile, and although deep down I felt wary of the fact that he was a demon like Cresil and Sebastian, I felt relief and happiness to have him in my presence. "You see, we fed you a bit of 'our' drink that will help you become unaffected by the air in Hell." He came in and sat in the chair that Cresil had previously sat on and said with an amiable tone, "The effects of the drink is only temporary and will only work in Hell. It won't make you any different, though you might feel that your emotions are a bit… exaggerated in some cases while you're here, and also, you may feel that your physical abilities have 'increased'. It's nothing compared to us demons, but I'm sure it will be a big change for you."

"Really? So, right now I'm stronger and faster than the average human while I'm here?" What he was saying sparked my interest, and I felt _extremely_ excited, like the kind when you get a toy you want and you want to immediately try it out. Huh, I guess this is what he means by 'exaggerated' emotions. I couldn't resist the urge, and I sprang up from the bed and went over to the other side of the 'huge' room- in a little less than a second. "Whoa. That's so _cool_."

Barliagus and Cresil chuckled. Apparently it was fun to watch me be amazed by the superhuman ability. I didn't mind though, since I was giddy with excitement, "What else can I do? Can I fly or read minds?"

"*Chuckles* I'm afraid not. And as much as I would like to keep watching this, I actually came here to tell you that you must get ready."

"Ready…? For what?" I was confused and curious. What was I supposed to get ready for?

"When we came to get you in the human world, I told you that the present King of Hell wanted you to come. He wished that you stand with him at a ceremony taking place today that is being held for his son, Prince Samael."

_Samael_. "Sebastian…" I whispered.

"Yes. His crowning is today, and the King wanted to surprise him- with you."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I'll get ready then. If you'll excuse me…"

The two demons left the room, and I was told that the dresses I can choose are in the dresser and the accessories are inside the drawer beside it so I went over to look at whatever selection I had.

All of them were astonishing. The fabrics were shimmering with an unnatural glow, as if they were alive and moving, as if it was water instead of pieces of cloth. Each dress had its charm making itself unique from the others, but there was one that caught my eye. Surprisingly, it was a pure white dress; something I didn't expect existed in a place like Hell. It was a ball gown that was laced with equally white stringed art work and embroidered elaborately with diamonds. I knew that wearing this would attract many uncomfortable attentions, but I also wanted to wear something that would help mentally separate myself from the rest of the people there.

I decided to wear a simple head ornament not wanting to overshadow the magnificent gown as much as possible. It was equally white like the dress, but was made into a shape of roses, and gave the feeling of both grace and charisma.

I realized there wasn't any make-up- not that I use it, but I guessed that was understandable since demons looked statuesque and beautiful without any make-up or of the sort.

I got up and walked out the door of the room, to see that Cresil and Barliagus were outside, both leaning on the wall next to the door. And as soon as they saw me, a pair of blue and another with golden eyes slightly widened and they opened their mouth as if to speak, but snapped them shut again.

Barliagus, the first to recover, smiled, "Wow, in all my life I've never thought a human could look this _exquisite_. Lady Alice, you truly deserve a title of a Goddess. I'm sure Cresil agrees with me for once, seeing his expression." This time it wasn't Cresil but Barliagus that had a mischievous grin on his face, and he was teasing Cresil.

"S-Shut up! Anyways, let's go. We don't want to be late for the ceremony." Cresil's face turned scarlet at Barliagus's jest, and I too, felt my cheeks go hot and I was sure they were red as my roses.

"*Chuckles* Of course. Shall we?" Barliagus offered me his arm, and I nervously took it. It was a bit pressuring having two beautiful men walking with me, but I knew the luxury wasn't permanent, so I decided to pay no attention to it.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

We were walking what seems like _hours_, but even then apparently we weren't even halfway there. We walked through countless tunnels, halls, doors, portals. How big WAS this place and where the heck was the ceremony held?!

It was kind of feeling a big awkward while we silently walked, and I'm someone that doesn't like silent, awkward moments so I decided to make a conversation with both of the guys. "So… Um… What kind of demons are you guys? Sebastian's a Prince, his father's the King. What about you two?" At first I was wondering if they were in a royal family as well, but I realized that wasn't the case, seeing how they were addressing Sebastian and Satan.

Barliagus was the one to answer. "That's a very good question. You are aware of the Nine Circles of Hell?"

The Nine Circles? I vaguely remember Sebastian once telling me about it when I asked him about Hell when I little. "All I remember is that certain sinners go to a specific circle, depending on the sin they committed."

"Yes that's the general idea. You see, each of us are what you would call 'leaders' of one circle. I am the leader of the 1st circle, Cresil is leader of the 2nd, Hela is leader of 4th, Verin is 5th, Mephis is 8th, for the 3rd, a demon named Orusula, 6th is Orthon, 7th is Zaebos. Orusula and Orthon are brothers, though they're probably a hundred years apart. And of course last but not least, the 9th circle is ruled by Satan…" Barliagus and I talked about the leaders in each circle, and when he was done explaining each one he looked over at me, and chuckled after seeing my confused expression. "Ah it seems I spoke a bit too fast."

"No, not at all. I was trying to organize them is all. It's interesting. Will you describe me how each circles work?" Everything he was telling me was all very interesting, and I really wanted to know more about it.

He smiled, "I wish I could, but I'm afraid we just about reached the place of the ceremony. Perhaps once we are done and you are well rested, later I could give you a tour along with Cresil. How about that?"

"Really?"

"No." Cresil interrupted, "It'll be too traumatic for live human to see the circles. Just stepping foot in _your_ circle would put her in a coma." He had a frown on his face, and his tone was filled with frustration.

"Oh that's right… I completely forgot just now that you are human, Lady Alice. It's not every day we have a live human walking on the grounds of Hell. This may sound weird, but the ninth circle is probably the safest out of all the others. Thank goodness the ceremony is held there. Ah here we are."

We stopped in front an enormous door, and it seemed to give off dark waves of some sort. It looked creepy and I felt hesitant about going in, but thinking that Sebastian will be in there got me over the fear. _'I wonder how he's doing… Surely the dream from before wouldn't come true?' _There were also two _Giants_ guarding the door, and I had to bend my neck very far in order to see their faces. Cresil walked over to them first, and one Giant bent over to talk to him. His face was bulgy and dark green, and in his one hand he held an equally giant club that was covered in fresh blood. _'I'm guessing there were uninvited guests…?'_

"Are you here to attend the crowning ceremony?" The giant asked.

"Yeah. We're the first and second of the Nine Gates, invited by the King himself. Let us in." Cresil had a voice of authority, and I immediately felt intimated by his tone. But apparently I was the only one thinking that because Barliagus had the usual calm face, and the Giant only nodded and signaled the other to open the door.

The door opened with a creek, and we were let in with a bow from the two giants. I bowed back, and that irked Cresil, enough to make him scowl in irritation. "You don't need to bow back to them. They're just giants and you're a special guest of the King. That gives you more power over them for the time being."

"I-I can't help it…" I looked down, embarrassed, "they're scary and intimidating. I feel like I'll do something wrong and they'll kill me for it."

"*Chuckles* It's not her fault, Cresil. She's just that nice of a lady is all." Barliagus defended me once again. I felt bad for that, because he always seems to help me when I need someone. Cresil was about to say something back but stopped as soon as something caught his attention. It was a man with black hair and red eyes- just like Sebastian's. In fact, they looked _awfully_ similar. He was standing pretty far across the room, and he stood out very much from the rest of the crowd.

The man was astonishingly beautiful from head to toe. For a man, he held himself with great pride and grace. He somehow gave off a friendly but restricted atmosphere, and I could tell he was someone with great power and authority that should not be messed with if possible. Could he be the King? As I was wondering who the man could be, the man suddenly looked away from someone he was talking to and met my gaze. His eyes seemed to pierce through my soul, as if he was reading everything that my brain contained, studying them.

But to my surprise he smiled, and walked over to where I was standing along with Barliagus and Cresil. It was only a matter of minutes before he reached us and instantly both Barliagus and Cresil bowed in his presence. I was still in a daze because of the man's beauty, but as soon I came back to reality, I followed their actions and bowed.

"It's good to see both of you come back to our home safely. I was worried there might've been trouble, but it seems I was wrong. And you, my Lady, you look splendid. No wonder my son didn't wish for me to bring you. He probably wanted you all for himself." Ah, so it is the King after all. The King laughed, and it was a deep enchanting voice, which put me off guard for a moment before I composed myself again. Barliagus and Cresil remained kneeling, and I realized they treated their King like I would treat my Queen. _'I wonder if _my _Queen is looking for me right now?'_ "Now I know that you probably feel scared and frightened by being here, Alice, but I hope with all my heart that you will support my dear Samael in becoming the next King of Hell. I'm sure he'll love to see that you're here."

"I thought he didn't want to be King…" I said out loud, and all of a sudden many eyes were on me. I heard Cresil mutter out a curse, and Barliagus saying, 'Oh boy'. Did I say something wrong?

"Yes, well it seems the whole cause of it was because of _you_." The King remained smiling, but I knew it was forced. His smile was almost flawless right now, except for the fact that I could kind of see that his jaw was slightly clenched.

"M-Me? Why…" I didn't know why on earth Sebastian refusing to become the King of Hell would be _my _fault.

"Oh, it's time already. Alice, will you come with me?" Although he interrupted me, I accepted his request, though I was sure it was more like an order than an invitation. _'Oh well. I probably would get killed if I say no.'_

"I walked only about a meter behind the King, because I didn't want to be too far to get lost in the crowd but not too close to feel uncomfortable, not that I didn't feel uncomfortable already, with the eyes of the many demons staring at me with murmurs of protest about a human being with a King of Hell.

Before I knew it we were on top of a platform with five beautifully decorated chairs. The middle one was the biggest and most decorated, with what seemed like rubies, sapphires, emeralds and many others I haven't seen before. The King sat in the seat next to it and nodded towards the seat next to him, gesturing me to sit. Since he wasn't sitting in the middle, I realized the seat was for Sebastian. Isn't it a bit much for me to be sitting with such important people in Hell's society?

I went over and sat down in the awfully comfortable seat, and I looked around the big room full of beautiful people, the view seeming to belong in a painting. The platform was fairly tall, so I could see almost everyone in the room. I saw Hela socializing with a group of female demons, and Verin sitting against a wall with a drink in hand, glaring at everything. It seems that Verin wasn't the type to socialize with others if possible. So it wasn't just me he was angry at huh.

I saw Mephis walking up the platform towards us, and bowed in front of the King as he reached the top and walked around to stand behind him. Barliagus and Cresil were standing at the bottom of the platform, standing tall and firm, so I figured they were making sure there's no problem happening.

Then I realized that all the eyes in the room were looking at a door, that was directly all the way across the room from me and the King, and I knew, it was time.

It was time to be able to see Sebastian again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please support me and my story :)**

**Review please! And advice is much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**I got this chapter done in a day so i'm rather proud of myself :) I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

The door was being slowly being opened by a guard, and everyone in my view were murmuring with anticipation. But all of a sudden the door slammed open and the guard that was opening the door was flown back from the impact. And there was Sebastian, standing nonchalantly dressed in royal clothing. His outfit was all black, adorned with glistening jewels. He had a crow perched on his right shoulder, but it flew off his shoulder and flew towards us. When it reached the platform, it landed on the head of my seat, and as soon as it did, Sebastian darted his head in my direction and even from far away I could see the anger showing on his face.

Sebastian glared at the crowd, and they made a path for him to walk through. He swiftly walked over and onto the platform, his eyes fixed on me. Without bowing to the King like the others, Sebastian merely stood with rage and anger on his face and snarled. "I told you not to bring her here."

"And I told you it was too late to do anything, so I was going to bring her anyways," the King replied with disinterest in his face and voice.

"She doesn't need to stay. She came, now she can leave." The crowd was still murmuring amongst themselves at the current situation and I saw that Cresil, Mephis, and the others had a look of worry. But what bugged me was that Sebastian and the King were talking as if I wasn't even there. "And it's not like she hates being here. Ask her yourself." Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, including the crowd and the King's guards, turned their heads to look at me.

Sebastian cocked one of his eyebrows at me, questioning me if that was true.

"W-Well, everyone so far has treated me nicely, and they don't seem like mean people…" I looked away after seeing the expression of betrayal that portrayed his face. Why should he feel betrayed?

"See? She likes it here. So you can't do anything about it, Samael. And if you do anything to get her out without my permission, I'll have _all_ of my guards after you and bring her back." The King got up, and stood right in front of Sebastian. The air around them was terrifying. "And I was also planning on making her my concubine." WHAT?! It seems it wasn't just me that was surprised to hear that, since I heard many gasps here and there. And surprisingly I saw that the Nine Circle's leaders were shocked to hear such news.

Sebastian seemed shocked as well, but he immediately regained his composure and scowled.

He looked absolutely furious now, and I saw that his body was emitting a visible black aura. His hair started to grow, even longer than mine, and his eyes were flashing and glowing from purple to a brilliant red. His canines had grown and were peeking out of his mouth, and I could see his nails had grown into claws. "You… You're going to make her your CONCUBINE?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THAT?" He yelled, and slashed his arms with his claws extended, toward the King. But the King moved in a flash, and I felt something grab my arm and I was pulled across the room.

I realized that it had been the King himself and he had shielded himself with me.

Sebastian turned and he was in front of us immediately soon after. The rest of the crowd only moved away and panicked, but did nothing to stop the feud between the father and son. They probably didn't want to get killed while doing so, which most likely will happen. I was sure that the guards wouldn't be able to do anything either, for they would be no match to the royal family's power.

"Now my son, you wouldn't hurt this lady now would you? If you take another step, I'll do something that'll make you regret you decided to raise a hand against me." I could tell that the King was taunting Sebastian, but there was something in his voice that made me feel frightened of my situation.

"You're going to kill me…?" I whispered. I had no doubt he would. He's a demon King, and I'm sure one life wasn't going to affect him.

But the King didn't reply but instead smiled down at me and looked back at Sebastian again. Sebastian was standing frozen, his face was tense and I could see in his eyes that he was wondering what he should do.

And all too quickly, Sebastian lunged forward. He tried to grab my arm, but the King only smirked and moved away still having me in his grasp. "Ah, you've become slow, Samael. What have you been _doing_ in your time at the human world?"

Sebastian snarled in frustration and he suddenly dropped to his knees, and I heard multiple sounds of cracking. And I realized that the sounds were coming from Sebastian, and without warning a pair of giant, black wings burst out of his back. They would have looked like an angle's pair of wings if it wasn't for the color, but they were still divine and breathtaking. His top part of his clothing had ripped off from that motion, so he was standing shirtless with his wings spread widely behind him.

I also saw that his body was covered in purplish-black markings that glowed with every movement he made. I could also see the familiar pentagram on his left hand, but this time it was red and bleeding.

Seeing this, almost every demon left the room, screaming in terror, and the only ones who remained were the King, me, and the Nine Guardians of the Circles. They were in an offensive stance, getting ready to attack as soon as Sebastian would lunge forward again. And he did. But this time, I could tell that Sebastian was twice as fast and the Guardians didn't even realized he had moved. But even with Sebastian's enhanced speed, it seemed that the King was even faster. He still had a smirk on his face, but with showing more amusement while he moved out of the way.

We landed on the platform and this time I was moved into a position where I was being carried on my shoulders. "Really, I can't believe my son's still going through a rebellious stage. I thought he passed that phase centuries ago."

'_I can't believe he can joke at a time like this. His son is trying to kill him, yet he's having fun. He must be crazy.'_

"Dear, I'm not crazy. I'm just enjoying the fact that my son decided to spend time with his father."

'_He can read my mind?!'_

"But of course, I'm the demon King after all, what kind of King would I be if I couldn't do that much?" I could see that the King was smirking with the eyes of amusement.

'_Wow. I can see where Sebastian gets his cockiness from.' _They both have the same attitude. In a way it was funny, but it was also annoying and a little creepy,

"Why thank you, little girl. I'm glad to know my son and I have something in common." He was smiling now, and in the next moment we had moved to another spot of the room, because Sebastian had lunged toward us again. Sebastian yelled out in frustration and I knew that he was getting angrier by the second.

"My, my. I wonder where he gets his temper from. It's certainly not from me." The King shook his head. "I'm starting to get tired… I should end this quickly." Oh no. What was he going to do? Will he hurt Sebastian...Or me?

The King began to crouch, and just at the moment when Sebastian began to leap toward me and the King, he jumped as well and landed behind Sebastian and hit him on the back of the neck. "That'll hold him. Now it's only going to last a few minutes, so we should get going." And he ran, taking me with him.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The King had stopped in front of a large tower, so tall I couldn't see the top even when I bent my neck as far as I could. "Don't tell me we're going up there…" I said nervously.

"We're going up there." The King replied with seriousness, and in a second he grew a pair of wings, just like Sebastian had done, and he jumped. It was so fast that I screamed and buried my face in the King's chest. Even in my state of panic, I couldn't help but think that the King had a very firm chest, and that he had a very nice and alluring scent. As I was thinking that, I heard him chuckle and I blushed and immediately thought of something else.

While we were flying up, there was something that got my attention. It was the fact that I couldn't feel or hear the heartbeat of the King. "Do demons not have hearts?"

The King looked down with an interested look, "we do, you just can't hear or feel it. It's because of that that I think humans have said we are 'heartless beings'. That is false, because we have beating hearts and able to feel emotion, maybe not towards your kind, but we do to our own."

When he finished talking, we had reached the top and landed inside the tower through a window. I was finally let down onto the ground, and I looked around the room we had landed in. The room was decorated in red and black like the room I was previously in when I had woken up before, but this room gave off a more cozy and home-like feeling.

"Now, shall we get down to business?" I turned around and was pushed back with an incredible force, but I landed into the soft mattress of a bed. I was looking at the King's expression, and I saw that it held a malicious grin

"W-Wait… What do you mean, business?" I was cornered on the bed, with the King's arms blocking my sides, and the bed's frame blocking the back. Whatever he was going to do, I wouldn't be able to escape.

The King's eyes turned purple, and his canines grew out. He bit onto his lip, drawing blood, and kissed me.

"Umph!"

He kissed me with force, and from his mouth to mine I could taste his blood. And suddenly my body began to feel hot, my throat burning, and my head spinning. The King stopped kissing me and got up, licking his lips. "I gave you my blood. Now you'll become a demon, just like me, just like Sebastian. I also altered my blood a bit, so after you awaken, you will forget about everything, and you'll be _mine_." The King's eyes remained glowing.

The pain went through my entire body. It felt as if every drop of blood in my body was boiling, my heart was being burned by fire, and my head ached so much that I felt as if I had been hit by rocks a thousand times. Even when I was in so much pain my body wouldn't move. From my head to my toes I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't even scream. My vision seemed red and bloody, and I wanted the pain to go away. I couldn't stand it. My vision began to blur, and as I was slowly losing my consciousness, I heard a voice that sounded foreign yet vaguely familiar.

"Alice? Alice! No… Alice!"

Alice? Who is Alice?

The voice was yelling now, "You. What have you _done_?!"

Before I could hear anymore, my blurry vision began to darken and I was lost in darkness, hearing the name Alice repeatedly in my head…

* * *

**I hope you liked Chapter 7! Please look forward to the next chapter, the next one after that, and so on.**

**Please review and ask questions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 8! pLease review! :)**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

"Alice…"

This couldn't be happening. I knew what the King had done… He had turned Alice into a demon. The last thing I wanted was having Alice become an evil being. The demon blood will stain her soul black and she will never be the same, and after the transformation her old innocent self will never surface again.

I was beyond furious at the person who is regrettably my father. Why did he have to torture me like this? I turned away from the almost corpse-like body and face my father. "You… How could you… You're better off DEAD!" I charged towards the Demon King in my fullest speed. I raised my extended claws and swiped my arms. I didn't get a deep enough cut, but enough to make him flinch.

"*Tch* So you didn't waste your time there after all… Well, since you decided to go all out, why don't I, as well?" Even while he said that, the King was smiling. He looked like he was having fun. "But let's take this somewhere else. I don't want my concubine getting hurt by your attacks. That would be a shame."

I snarled when he said 'concubine'. Who does he think he is? Alice will _never _agree to be his concubine! After I kill him, I will take Alice and protect her. I can't do anything to reverse the transformation and I definitely can't turn her back into a human.

Without waiting for a reply, the King left in a flash. He sent me a telepathic message telling me where to go. _'Treating me like a dog.'_

Before I left, I looked back at the seemingly lifeless body.

'_Alice… I'll definitely protect you.'_ I hoped she will be safe, though I knew the only threat to her was the King as long as she was in this tower.

After I kill the damned King, I will come back for her. And this time, I will tell her how I feel.

That I love her.

I left the tower and flew towards where my father was. He had gone to the absolute lowest part of hell, where everything was frozen into solid ice. It was where he was sealed billions of years ago, and he had managed to destroy the seal himself and be released again. Since then he has become the Demon King, and he was the strongest demon in history.

When I had arrived to the icy landscape, I could see the King standing in front of big pile of broken ice blocks, where he had his back facing me. _'So he chose to fight here…'_

"I'd rather not waste any time, Samael. I'm sure Alice will wake up soon so I would like to be by her side when that happens." He turned around, with a feigned grin. He grew out his wings once again, and a pair of red horns grew on his head. And out of thin air he brought out his Demon Sword, which was emitting a black and red aura all around it. The aura then slowly began surrounding the King's body and his eyes, including the sclera, had turned black. He was going to go all out. That's why he chose this place. Even if a war between angels and demons commenced here, this icy place would not be destroyed.

"As if she's going to let you stay." I snarled.

"Oh she will. In fact, she probably won't let _you_ stay. You'll probably be just 'Samael' to her once she wakes up." He replied nonchalantly.

I knew I wouldn't stand a chance if I fought him in my state, so I decided to reveal my _true_ form as well. I could feel the power begging me to let it out, and this time I did. The already big pair of wings grew even bigger, and my canines also grew past my lips. My eyes turned black and I too, grew horns on my head, though mine were black. My form looked a lot like my fathers, much to my dismay.

I also decided to let out my Soul Weapon. The Demon Sword is the King's, and every demon in existence had their own, unique Soul Weapon, but it was hard to control. Many demons became consumed by their own weapons, and perished into ash. That is why I had trained for thousands of years in order to master controlling mine. And now was the time, to put them to use.

Half of my Soul Weapon was a spear and the other half was a sword. Although it has quite a bit of damage, it won't be strong enough to kill him. But my objective is to hurt him enough so he wouldn't be able to move for a few centuries.

"Ah it seems you learned how to use your weapon. I'm proud of you, my son. How long did that take you? A few thousand years? I took about a hundred to master mine." Ugh his stupid taunts. I hated the fact that I am competitive and what he was saying irked me. I frowned, but I knew I shouldn't let him distract me. Without replying I lunged forward at him, hoping to make a hit.

The Demon King moved away fast, but so was I. As soon as he stopped I charged forward again, and just missed only by a few millimeters. "Damn it." I cursed.

"Tsk tsk. You're going to have to be faster than that if you're going to hit me. Are you even _trying_?"

That annoying son of a -! I _really_ wanted to rip his face off. No matter how serious he is, he always made jokes or sarcastic comments.

"Well, now it's _my _turn to attack." The King made a sly face, and he disappeared out of my sight. I looked around trying to sense his presence, but I couldn't locate him anywhere. Then I felt it, but it was too late. I tried to turn and move away, but the King's sword made a deep gouging cut on my right shoulder.

The wound started bleeding immediately, a large amount falling down my arm, darkening the ice into a dark red below me. "Shit…" I muttered. This isn't good. The pain was excruciating, but I knew I had to ignore it and keep fighting. But there was something that bothered me. If you get cut by the Demon Sword, you get poisoned. Why did I not feel it now?

"You must be wondering about the poison. You see, I don't want to end up killing my dear son while I'm fighting him, so I decided to remove the poison temporarily. Imagine how Lilith would feel."

'_Tch. Don't want me killed my ass. He was clearly aiming for my heart just now, and if I hadn't moved I would've been killed in a second, even without the help of the poison.'_

And the fight continued…

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

**Narrator's POV**

Alice's body had remained unmoving, until there was a small but noticeable movement in her fingers. Her appearance had somewhat changed. It looked the same, but also different. Her features were firm and sharp yet delicate and smooth. Her lips were plump and pink, her lashes long, and her face was pale but you could see the faint flush on her cheeks.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing glowing, purple eyes but the color quickly left, becoming her usual blue eyes. She sat up, and frowned in confusion. "*Urgh…*" She supported her head with one hand, feeling a rush of a painful headache that refused to reside.

She could hear fast-paced footsteps and the door to the room she was in slammed open. "YOU. You ruined _EVERYTHING_! YOU USELESS _MORTAL_!"

It was Nebthet.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

**Alice's POV**

'_Who is this woman?'_ I thought, frowning at this sudden, rude intrusion. The blonde woman continued to scream and yell at me, and I had no clue as to why she was so angry at me. _'What had I done? Did I do something wrong?'_ I felt confused, but at the same time I also felt this stinging pain in my stomach and throat.

'_Hunger…'_ Something in the back of my head told me. Hunger? I'm supposed to feel hunger in my throat as well? But that feeling wasn't it. There was also something in her chest- a _craving_ for something, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was that I was craving, something in my mind telling me to do something in order to make it go away.

The woman was screaming to me about some ceremony, a fight, and marriage, and she was saying it as if _I _had been the cause of it all.

And suddenly she ceased her talking, but she then said, "You know what, I'm just going to kill you, and I'll eat your soul. Then I don't have to be worried about you being reborn and it will get a load off of all of us."

Then in a very swift action, she moved, lunging for my throat. But my eyes could follow her movement, and I too, moved quickly and blocked her hands that were trying to kill me. We were both on the King sized bed now, and I quickly hooked my legs with hers and flipped ourselves so this time I was on top of her, grabbing _her _throat. Her face was full of shock, which I figured was because she didn't expect me to make a move. For me, it felt _natural_.

I felt a burning sensation in my eyes, but it wasn't painful, rather, it was soothing. There was also a pulling feeling in my mouth and I opened them slightly and I felt my canines growing. The blonde woman's mouth was parted in surprise.

"D-demon? But h-how? You were a _human_! It couldn't have been Samael, he didn't _want_ you to be turned-"

"*Sigh*…" This woman is quite aggravating.

"You think you're going to get away with this? I'll kill you right now-"

"Silence." I muttered. She was starting to get on my nerves and was making me really angry. Not only that, the stinging pain in my stomach and throat were awfully throbbing, making me want to throw up.

Immediately the blonde woman stopped talking, looking a bit… frightened. _'Hm… Did I make scary face?'_

I decided to let go of her, and got off the bed. I winced in pain as I stood up though because of the pain. But I thought that if the girl notices that I'm in pain, she'll take advantage of me so I tried to ignore it as best I could. I tried to distract myself by asking her questions. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? Don't tell me you're going to act like a bitch and pretend you don't know me." She said glaring at me.

"I mean it. I don't know who you are, or even who _I _am." This situation was frustrating. The pain was growing stronger now, but I still did my best to ignore it. The woman looked at me, startled with what I was saying.

"You… don't remember? You don't remember me, or even you?"

"That's what I just said didn't I?" God, _this woman_.

"Not even Samae- _Sebastian_?" She questioned, in doubt.

"Who's Sebastian? Is he a friend of yours?" Or perhaps he was _my_ friend…

"Oh hell… You _did _lose your memories." She squinted her eyes, as if trying to _see_ all the information she could get. For a while she faced down and looked as if she was thinking deeply, and every minute she took the stabbing pain got stronger and stronger and it was getting harder to bear. Finally she looked up and looked directly at me. "My name's Nebthet. Your name, from what I know, is Alice Phantomhive. Does it ring a bell?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you _were _a human, but now you're a demon. Like me. And even if I hate to admit it, you're _strong_, stronger than you should be. And since you're a newborn, you're probably in inconsiderable amount of pain. Am I right?" She smirked.

I didn't want to say yes to it, but she seemed as if she will know how to make it go away, so I reluctantly nodded.

"Right. Basically, you're hungry. Not for food, but for _souls_. You need to eat it to survive. And if you don't take it in the next few days, you'll die. Luckily, we have _heaps_ of human slaves in the 9th circle, so we can just call one here… MARY!" She yelled the name, and immediately there was a knock on the door. And a person came in.

It was a middle aged woman, with brown hair and fair skin. She quietly came over beside Nebthet, and bowed. Nebthet acknowledged her with a look and faced me again. "Alice, Mary. Mary, Alice. Now, Alice, come over here." She introduced us, and she waved a hand telling me to come over to her.

I didn't like the way she was ordering me around but I decided to ignore. I walked over to the two ladies.

"Now, eat." And she got up to leave.

"How."

"*Sigh*. Just let yourself go. Let your natural demonic instincts kick in." Then she left, leaving me with this woman named Mary. The almost unbearable pain was getting too much now, and all I wanted to do was get rid of it.

'_Just let yourself go… Let your natural demonic instincts kick in.'_ I looked over at Mary, who motionlessly stayed kneeling. "You can get up now…" I muttered to her. She got up and did nothing else. I studied her carefully.

Her brown hair was cut unevenly, yet it looked soft and shiny. Her figure was a bit thin, but it was very feminine and she wasn't very tall. Her face was expressionless, as if she didn't mind that I was going to eat her.

"*Ugh*!" I cringed in pain, feeling a piercing throb in my stomach. And suddenly my mind went blank.

Everything was blurry except for the woman in front of me. I could see her very clearly, and watched her chest rise and fall from her breathing. I took a couple of steps towards her, now directly in front of her. I saw that my hands rose to touch her face, and pulled her in towards mine. Our lips were a few millimeters away from each other's and I quickly closed the already small distance by putting my mouth to hers.

I heard her gasp, and felt something warm and soft pass through her mouth to mine.

And at that moment, I couldn't feel anything but bliss. It felt as if I had been fed after months of starvation. Whatever that had gone through my mouth gave me chills down my spine, and for what seemed like forever, I was indulged in bliss. But as soon as my body was satisfied, my mind came back to reality. I instantly pulled away from the woman, who limply fell to the ground. Her eyes were open, but they now held emptiness, as if she held no soul, which was probably the case.

I looked at the dead body with impassion, feeling no grief or guilt at the fact that _I _had been the one to do this to her. I had just taken her soul, and I feel _great_. I felt alive. I walked over and looked out the window and looked down. "Wow. It's so high up…" I muttered to myself. And I suddenly got the urge to jump.

So I jumped.

My hair was flying all around my face, the feeling of sharp wind was refreshing and the tower behind me was a blur from the speed of my fall. All too quickly I met the ground with a graceful landing, and I saw that there were people in front of me, not too far from where I had landed.

It was a guy with dirty-blonde hair and golden eyes and another with white hair and blue eyes. (You know who they are ;p) _'Were they people I knew as well?'_ I stood up and stared at them and saw that they were startled to see me here.

"Alice! Surprised to see you here." The one with white hair talked first. _'So they know who I am.'_

"How did you jump from that high? You should've died just now!" The one with golden eyes came up and grabbed my arm. It didn't hurt, but I didn't like people I didn't know randomly grabbing my arm. I felt my eyes burn again, and shook his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I snarled.

Now they were really shocked. Even the calm looking one with white hair came up to me, "You're a demon! How? Did the King change you?"

I looked over at the dirty-blonde haired guy, who only stared at me in disbelief. I looked back at the silver haired guy again and replied, "I don't know. I don't remember anything. So I don't remember you two either."

"What do you mean you don't remember? Demonic transformations don't make you lose your memories." The silver haired man said in confusion.

"Like I said, I don't know." This one seemed nice, but I didn't want to trust him. Nor the one with blonde hair.

"Oh, but you'll know soon my dear." We turned to see who had spoken. But as soon as we did, the two guys all bowed.

"Your Majesty." They both said in unison.

* * *

**I hope you look forward to chapter 9! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I kind of slacked a bit at the end of this chapter so i'm sorry if you don't like it! :S**

**Anyways, please review and ask any questions! :)**

* * *

A man with long black hair with red eyes came up to us. His clothes were tattered, torn and covered in blood, and some parts of his body were still bleeding from fresh looking wounds. The man came up to us and his eyes landed on me and he smiled saying, "Come here, Alice."

When he smiled at me like that I felt chills down my spine. There was something about this black haired man that I didn't like, but I somehow couldn't stop myself from moving towards him after he told me to come over. It felt as if something was pulling me to him and the next thing I knew I was only a hand's length apart from him.

He was quite tall, my face looking at his chest instead of his face. I looked up, only to have his lips on mine. I gasped in surprise and he only chuckled and hugged me.

"Gah! What are you doing? Get off of me!" I tried to push myself away from this incredibly strong man, but he only chuckled more and held me tighter.

"You've become genuinely radiant, Alice." He cooed. "Your demon look is quite… tempting. I like this side of you more my dear." He smirked and pecked me on the cheek.

'_Was this man my lover? Why is he hugging me and kissing me? And the two guys over there called him "majesty". I'm guessing he's the King that the woman named Nebthet was talking about.'_ I pondered. I stared at his face, trying to see if I could remember anything about his well-structured face. He looked back and smiled.

I blushed, though I don't know why I would, since he's basically a stranger. But I immediately looked down again. He chuckled, emitting a deep, hypnotizing sound from his throat.

All of a sudden I felt a rush of wind, and I realized we were inside a room. Did he just teleport us? I saw that the silver haired and dirty-blonde haired guys were here as well. I was still in the arms of this mysterious man, who was sitting, lounging on a beautifully decorated loveseat and the other two remained standing. It was a large room, with many paintings and decorations.

I tried to worm out of the man's grasps, but his hold on me was too strong so I decided to stay put. The King was talking to the two guys in a language I didn't understand.

They seemed like they were going to talk for a long time, and I started to get sleepy. I started dozing off, my head bobbing forward every few seconds, but I tried to remain awake. I think the King noticed by now though, since he looked at me with an amused, questioning look. "Tired?"

"Not really…" I mumbled. I lied, though I knew he wouldn't believe me. I was half-asleep even while we were talking, and my face gave it away.

"*Chuckles*. You can sleep. Cresil and Barliagus over there won't take advantage of you while you're asleep, though I can't guarantee that I won't. *Chuckles*" If I wasn't exhausted I would've said something, but I had no energy to even open my eyes so I just let it be. He gently patted my head and pulled me close to his chest. It was very soothing and comfortable, so I automatically snuggled closer to him.

Being so close to him, I could smell his scent. It was a warm forest-like scent, with what seemed like a hint of mint. I liked it, and made me relaxed. I unknowingly leaned into him some more, wanting to get closer to the pleasing scent.

By now, all I could hear was mumbling, and I quickly fell asleep.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

I was woken up by a loud sound of an explosion, and I got up, surprised by this unpleasant wakening. I was still in the arms of the King and I saw that he was frowning.

"It seems that Samael has relatively recovered from his wounds. They're probably still bleeding though." He picked me up, stood up and put me down on the couch. He patted me head once and told me to stay put.

'_I wonder what this Samael is like… He's causing such destruction. He must be really angry for him to be doing something like this.'_ I thought. I watched the smoke from the explosion die off, and saw a dark figure walking towards us.

The King didn't look fazed by this, though I could see that claws had grown out of his hand. Slowly I could see the figure more clearly and I saw that he looked a lot like the King. Were they brothers?

By now I could see his face crystal clear, but his face was frowning and looked really angry. He was shirtless, but his pants were ripped and cut. He had painful looking wounds all over him, but the one that stood out the most was on his shoulder, which looked fresh and was still bleeding. He also had wings, or it seems he _did_, because he only had one on his back.

The smoke had died down, and I could see trails of blood following behind the man. He was limping a bit, and was dragging his left foot. All in all, he was beaten up pretty badly. I felt a twinge of pity, seeing him so badly hurt, compared to how hurt the King was.

When the man names Samael saw me, he had a tiny look of surprise on his face, as if he didn't expect me to be here. But it immediately turned into a scowl when he looked at the King again. I saw that he too, grew out his claws and lunged, with whatever little strength he had. But the King made no movement but only stepped aside a little and grabbed his arm. Then he hit the back of Samael's back with his elbow.

Samael smashed into the ground and I saw that he had coughed up blood. He looked as if he was about to die.

Then the King stepped in front of him, and created a sword out of thin air.

He was going to kill him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I stood between the dangerous men, and blocked the King's way. "Don't kill him."

'_Here I was standing in front of a King of demons, defending a man that I don't even know. Great situation I'm in.' _I thought sarcastically.

The King was surprised for a moment but he then smiled in amusement. "If my dear Alice says so. You're lucky she's so nice Samael."

I turned around to face Samael and extended my hand, offering to help him get up. He took my hand and I easily pulled him up, though he did still feel a bit heavy. "Alice…" He whispered. His eyes held a look of longing, and I somehow felt bad that I couldn't return with the same feelings. Looking at his hurt and yearning eyes made my heart ache and I turned around as soon as he was standing.

"You should get your wounds patched up somehow… You might die if you stay like that." I muttered to him. And I walked toward the King, "let's go." And continued walking.

"Certainly." The King replied with a smirk.

I looked back, taking one last glance at the bleeding man, turned, and left.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

**Sebastian's POV**

'_Alice…'_ Why was she acting like that? As if… she doesn't recognize me…

"_You'll probably just be 'Samael' to her after she wakes up…'_ That's what my father had said. Could that be true?

I staggered trying to get up, desperately forcing myself to stay conscious- just until I get to Hekate, the goddess of witchcraft. I'll have to ask her to fix these wounds for me.

I was panting from the exhaustion of the effort of bearing the pain, and used the last small bit of my energy to transport to Hekate's dwelling.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

I was in the mouth of a cave, the entrance to Hekate's home. I limped in, just barely conscious. "H-Hekate…" I hoarsely muttered.

Then a glowing dark female figure came from the cave, with curly, red hair and black eyes. Her nails were long and sharp, and her hands were adorned with many jeweled rings. "Samael… You look worse in person than in my scrying bowl. I'm guessing you're here to get your wounds fixed as soon as possible?" Hekate looked young, but she was as old as Satan himself, and she was wise, with countless millennium years of knowledge. "Come on in. I'll get something that will cure you."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

**Alice's POV**

I was currently standing at a balcony from one of many of the King's castles, looking at the rest of Hell. I was thinking about what had happened so far, but I couldn't find any useful answers as to why it happened. Why couldn't I remember anything? While I was lost in thought I suddenly heard footsteps coming my way. I turned around and it was the dirty-blonde haired boy from earlier.

He greeted me awkwardly, "hey."

"Hello." I replied. Why was he here? It was silent for a few moments after that, but the boy started to talk again.

"So… you lost your memories…"

"Yes that's right."

"So you probably don't know my name?"

"No I don't. But I know it's either Cresil or Barliagus. I remember the King saying your names."

"Oh right. It's Cresil. The white haired one is Barliagus."

"Hm." He wasn't exactly entertaining company and I started to get bored.

"So... you like the King?"

I blushed. That was an unexpected question. "W-what? Yeah I guess. I mean no! I-I don't know…" _'Ugh don't, lose, focus!'_

"I see. What about Samael?"

Samael? "I… I don't know…" And I really didn't. I felt some kind of emotion whenever I looked at the two, but I don't know what it was. What kind of relationship did I have with both of them before I lost my memories? My head hurt thinking about it, and I flinched from the sudden pain.

"Do you want to get a tour of Hell? Barliagus, you and I agreed to do so before you lost your… erm, memories." He was really trying to keep this conversation going from what I'm seeing right now. And he seemed to frown in frustration at his progress.

A tour… That didn't sound too bad. Besides, I'm a demon so I guess I should naturally know my home, right? "Sure. I guess that's a good idea."

And at that Cresil's face lit up immediately. "That's great! I'll go get Barliagus then!" And he disappeared. I giggled at his actions. When I first saw him at the tower he seemed so grumpy and angry, but just now he was like a child looking forward to play.

I also felt a bit excited for the tour. Hell seemed like a big place. I'm sure it would get my mind off of things that happened today.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please continue your support :)**

**Look forward to chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 10! And every chapter i get new followers which make me jump with joy :) Thank you all so much!**

**I hope you enjoy the Chapter and please review your opinions. They're all appreciated!**

* * *

"We'll start from the bottom and make our way up the circles. It'll be a lot easier that way." We had left the King's residence, and started walking. Barliagus walked beside me while Cresil was taking the lead.

"Where do you think we should go first?" Barliagus asked.

Cresil was silently thinking, then he said, "I think we should go to Hekate's place first. Besides, I'm sure she'll want to see the newcomer." He chuckled.

"Right." Barliagus then turned to me, and smiled, "Hekate is the Queen of witchcraft in Hell. She can heal any wound, foretell the future, and well, basically anything. I'm sure you'll like her. She's very beautiful."

Cresil snorted, "that's 'cause you're in love with her, moron. Don't listen to him. She's a bitch. She poisoned me once, and it lasted for years before she decided to cure me. Plus, she's _far_ from beautiful- well, she may _look_ beautiful, but she's one of the oldest demons alive. She's basically a grandma." I tried to keep myself from giggling, and Barliagus was frowning at Cresil in disapproval.

"She's a wise woman. And the reason she poisoned you was because you put bugs and frogs in her dress at a party. She may be a witch, but she hates those kinds of things."

It was cute how Barliagus was trying to defend the witch Hekate. The two exchanged jokes, while I quietly listened and we continued walking.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Here we are. Let's go in." Cresil stretched his arms, and went into what seemed like a cave. I hesitated, not sure whether it would be safe for me to go in.

Barliagus seemed to notice my hesitance. "Don't be scared. It's perfectly safe. Actually, it's probably one of the most safest places in Hell."

Comforted by his words, I sighed and went in with Barliagus behind me.

It was dark at first when we walked into the cave, but as we kept walking, I could see flickers of light and low mumbles, as if there was someone else there, talking to the witch.

We finally reached the light, and my eyes immediately adjusted to the sudden brightness, and I could see three figures belonging to Cresil, a woman- who I'm guessing is Hekate, and… Samael.

He was sitting on a table and looked at me in surprise. I could see that there were no more wounds on his body now, and his skin had become flawless. His pants were still tattered, and his wings were no longer present. I somehow felt relieved, knowing that his wounds were taken care of.

"I don't remember inviting guests." The woman scowled after looking at Cresil.

"It's nice to see you too." He scowled back.

"If you have no business here, then leave. As you can see, I'm treating Samael's wounds at the moment and I cannot be bothered." She spat.

"I wouldn't come here if I didn't have any business. This is the last place-"

Cresil was about to talk back, but Barliagus stepped in, "This is not the time to be arguing. Hekate, it's been awhile." He smiled gently.

Immediately Hekate's face lightened, and glowed with an excited smile. "Barliagus! Darling, I've missed you!" She ran over, jumped and tightly hugged him, and Barliagus returned it with a kiss on the head. They looked happy, and were laughing and giggling with delight.

Cresil mock-gagged, and turned away, and fidgeted with whatever he found interesting. I on the other hand, felt awkward, and moved my eyes away from the couple. Unfortunately my eyes met Sebastian's, and I regretted it, for I couldn't look away. He was staring at me with a piercing gaze, and that made me blush. I felt something tighten in my chest, and butterflies in my stomach. _'Why was a man who I've just met, making me feel like this?'_

I desperately tried to pry my eyes off of the man, and finally succeeded. By then Barliagus and Hekate were done with their intimate greeting and looked over at me.

"So this is the newborn demon?" In a flash Hekate was in front of me and tilted my head with her fingers, making me look directly at her black eyes. I felt uncomfortable with her touching me like this, but I felt that I shouldn't unless I wished to be on her bad side, which didn't seem too pleasant. "Hm… She's strong… Great potential…" She seemed to be talking to herself. Her eyes held a blank gaze, but suddenly they focused again.

"Interesting…" She mumbled.

"What's interesting?" Cresil asked, and came up behind Hekate and looked over her shoulder.

Hekate glanced back, momentarily glaring at him, and looked back at me. Samael had approached as well, with a curious look. He was standing beside Barliagus, who stood behind Hekate's other shoulder. It felt incommodious with so many people focusing their attention to me, and I wanted to move away, but the hand that held my face were firm and I could not pull myself away from it.

"The girl's power is quite extraordinary, especially for a newborn. There's something that is giving her strength, but I know for certain that it's not the King's doing. So I'm guessing she has some natural power that she was born with when she was just human."

"And what could that be?" It was Barliagus asking this time.

"I'm not sure. It could be anything really. A powerful mind, musical or art talent. Like I said, it could be anything."

It was silent for a few moments, and Samael suddenly spoke, "Could it also be a unique soul that they had when they were human as well?"

Cresil and Barliagus had a look of surprise, as if they didn't know what he was talking about… like me. But Hekate only looked thoughtful, as if considering the possibility of whatever Samael had said.

"Yes… Even that's possible. But the chances of having a unique soul are one in every million years, and the chance that that soul becoming a demon is even rarer. Why do you ask?"

"Alice… had a soul that was similar to her father's, and that soul was nothing like I've ever had in my life. His name was Ciel, and his soul was filled with hatred and anger, yet they were pure of sin. Even newborn babies do not have such purity, yet he had a soul that seemed to have every right to be in heaven, even until his death. His child, Alice, had somehow inherited the same."

I looked at him in shock. '_He knew me while I was human? Not only that, he knows my father. He knows who I _was_.'_

And it wasn't just me who was shocked to hear this, because the others had a look of surprise as well. Samael only look at Hekate, waiting for what she would say.

"A pure soul…" Hekate was mumbling again, "It's incredibly rare, but still possible. Even in my long life I've never seen a soul like yours. And now that I look at it carefully, your soul _is_ different. You're a demon, yet your soul is full of life, and yes, it's still pure." She looked at me in wonder and fascination.

This whole situation made me feel like I was of a different species from them. And I didn't like it. "So what's going to happen?" I was starting to get frustrated. We had come here as a part of a tour, but now I'm here, being treated like an animal at a zoo.

"Well, that '_tour_' you were having will have to stop. You want to gain your memories, yes?"

I nodded my head.

"But wouldn't you be punished to try to change the King's doing, Hekate?" Barliagus asked looking worried.

"*Hmph*. I'm not going to _try_ to do it, I _will_, and he can't hurt me. In fact, he owes me his life. I'm the one who got him out of the seal after all." Hekate replied with confidence. "If he dares to lay a finger, I'll kill him."

"You're sure you can retrieve Alice's memories?" Samael stepped in, eyes full of hope. And again I felt my heart tighten.

'_He cares about me, and he knows who I was. I really want to remember my relation with him.'_

"Yes. As a matter of fact, why don't we start now? Barliagus, and _you_," she pointed at Cresil, "should leave. Since this doesn't involve you, I'd prefer it if you got out of the way."

"And what give you the right-"

Cresil tried to talk back, but Barliagus grabbed his shoulder and smiled. "Certainly. I'll contact you later then." He kissed her on the cheek which made her faintly blush, and walked out with Cresil behind him, who was mumbling words of protest.

"Now, Samael, really all you need to do it watch. It'd be more comforting with you here once the girl regains her memories. And you," She looked at me, "go stand in that circle." She pointed at a white circle that was drawn on the floor of the large cave.

I did as I was told and waited patiently. She proceeded to draw around the circle I was standing on, and soon enough the open space of the cave floor were covered in unfamiliar writing and intricate drawings. While she was doing so she was murmuring to herself, with things like 'haven't done this in a while', 'the King is a pain in the ass', and 'haven't had this much fun in ages'.

'_Well, I'm glad she's having fun.'_ I thought sarcastically. Hekate was adding the finishing touches, and I felt nervous. I glanced at Samael, who stood at the exit tunnel of the cave. He looked at me and smiled reassuringly. I meekly smiled back.

"There, finished." Hekate smiled proudly. "Now, you must remain standing there, or it could get dangerous. Understood?"

I nodded, anticipating what would happen.

"Alright. Let's begin."

Suddenly all the lights of the cave went out, and the drawings that Hekate drew glowed purple, illuminating me and her darkly in the shadows and I could still see Samael with my demonic senses.

Hekate closed her eyes and spoke in a language I could not understand. I wonder how many languages she knows. For every word she spoke, the drawings glowed even brightly, making me unable to see. I could only hear Hekate's incantation.

She said her finished chanting, and she spoke in English now, "Your memories shall awaken, and allow your path to brighten."

As soon as she said those words, I felt my head become heavy, and I heard many voices, whispering inside of my head. It was painful and almost unbearable. I fell down to my knees, and screamed in pain.

My head felt as if they were going to explode, every whisper being etched into my head leaving memories that I didn't know existed.

The drawings on the ground were now gleaming with purple light.

The whispers continued, but now they seemed to hurt less. My vision was black, yet I was perfectly aware of my surrounding. I saw different images, which I now knew were my memories and they flashed by in my head one by one.

'Alice!' I heard a voice shout.

'Leave her be. She'll wake up soon enough. Her mind is probably sorting out her memories. It's dangerous if you wake her now. Come child, let us wait.' A woman's voice said soothingly to the other.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The flickering images now stopped, and I knew that I was going to wake up.

'Ah, she is waking up, Samael.'

"*Ugh*…" I slowly opened my eyes, and saw two blurry figures looming over me and I waited for my eyes to adjust.

It was Hekate and Samael…

"Did it work?" Samael asked. He looked worried, and I could see his body tensing up when I looked at him. I could see that his fingers were fiddling together in anxiety.

…

"Sebastian…" I whispered. Yes it worked. I remember everything now, including my feelings for him. My true feelings.

In a speed that even I could not see, Sebastian embraced me. But what shocked me most was that he then kissed me.

His kiss was gentle but passionate, with his tongue dancing with mine, his one hand on my waist and another at my cheek.

Soon after he slowly pulled away, much to my dismay, and his eyes were filled with so much happiness, something I've never seen before.

"*Ahem*, sorry to intrude on your intimate session, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't do 'it' on my floor." Hekate chuckled.

I blushed a bright red, understanding what she meant. "I- We weren't…" I mumbled. Sebastian chuckled, and while he got up, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

'_Being in his arms feels so… Right.'_ I thought happily.

"I cannot thank you enough, Hekate. I owe you my life to you." Wow. Sebastian actually thanked someone, and he seemed to mean it.

"I-I thank you as well. If it weren't for you-" I too, thanked her, but I was cut off with Hekate's laughter.

"Don't be silly you two. This actually gained me new knowledge, and nowadays that's hard to find." She smiled with amusement. "But what will you do now? Confront your father?"

"No. It'll be too dangerous right now. Alice is still a newborn demon, which means she could lose control any second and Lucifer might use that as an advantage to make an attack." Sebastian replied thoughtfully.

"Then I suggest we train her. We can go beyond these caves to do so. Besides, I'm _really_ curious on what kind of demon she will be." Hekate's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I've seen millions of different kinds, and I'm wondering if a unique soul would make a demon any different."

"I'm quite curious as well." Sebastian's eyes also gleamed.

"Well, let's find out! Oh, this is the most fun I've had in _ages_!" Hekate squealed in delight.

'_She's kind of childish, in a cute way…'_ I thought to myself.

"Come, quickly now! My patience will draw to a close soon enough if we don't hurry up. Come on!" Hekate skipped ahead, leaving Sebastian and I to follow.

He turned to me and smiled gleefully. "This is also the most exciting thing I've had in ages, and also the best. You have no idea how long I've waited to let you know of my feelings, _Alice_." He whispered my name lovingly. And he gently kissed my forehead, and held my hand.

'_Ah… There it is again. The butterflies and the tight feeling in my chest.'_ I smiled happily, and we walked together, going deeper into the caves.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is finished! Please look forward to the next chapter :)**

**Please review your opinions and questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Obviouslynet:** **I have answered your question by private message so please check your inbox :)**

* * *

**I'm getting so many positive reviews from viewers which really make my day! Every update I get more followers and I'm very thankful for all of you! :)**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! Please review and ask any questions!**

* * *

"Here we are. It doesn't look like much, I know, but I can promise genuine protection while we're here."

We came to another part of the cave, which was an enormous space, probably bigger than the size of my mansion back home.

"First we'll awaken your abilities. I usually don't like doing this, but I suppose I'll let it pass this once. Awakening a demon or angel requires a highly difficult magic and drains the user's energy. I can't guarantee that it won't hurt." Hekate warned me. "Awakening your demonic powers will allow you to use your true form, and your unique abilities."

"What is yours and Sebastian's?" I asked.

"I have no true form, for I have many. But my abilities are necromancy, a deadly ability that isn't very common among demons." Hekate replied.

Sebastian also replied to my question, "and my true form is that of a 'typical' appearance of a devil. I have horns and wings with claws. My ability is changing my form into a raven."

"Are there many different abilities?" I asked curiously,

"Oh yes. _Many_. It's literally impossible to determine what kind of form and ability you will have. Anyways, let's begin. Samael, I advise you to step back a bit. I can't promise your safety if you stand so close."

Sebastian nodded and stepped back. Hekate bit into her wrists, and blood immediately formed and dripped down her hands and onto the cave flooring. It formed a small puddle, and it started to quiver and move around me and Hekate. It was forming a pentagram with similar drawings and symbols as the ones Hekate used to recover my memories.

After it was done, Hekate nodded with satisfaction. "*Hm* pretty good job if I say so myself," she mumbled.

The wound on her wrists healed and closed, leaving no trace except for the trails of blood on her hand.

Hekate stepped back outside of the pentagram and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes were red, different from her usual black eyes, matching the color of her bright red hair. She then began speaking in what I recognized as Latin, "_I call upon the power of mine, to unlock the powers inside thee. Let thy powers be far more grown, and let thy mind and heart awaken._"

The drawings began to shimmer and glow, almost as if the drawings itself were alive. Hekate repeated the chant two more times and each time she spoke I got a strange tingly feeling through my body. I could feel my heartbeat speed up, and my stomach made me feel as if I was going to hurl. I looked down at my hands, and I saw that my body was glowing layers of red and black auras, entwining with each other.

The tingly feelings now became a burning sensation, but a pleasant one. The aura around my body now became white and blue, quite contrary to the previous coloring. It was shimmering blindingly, and moved about calmly. I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed, and almost sleepy.

All of a sudden I felt cold and I opened my eyes, seeing that the aura around had expanded and glowed, overcasting the red glow of the drawings. I saw my skin go paler, and my hair was becoming a lighter blue.

And all too quickly everything died away, including the glowing drawing, leaving me dumbfounded about the whole situation. My mind was blank, but I knew there was something different about my body. There was only a small line of the white and blue aura covering my body which wouldn't die away.

I saw that the cave walls were covered in ice and frost, icicles had formed on the ceiling of the big area and there were puddles of water everywhere on the ground. I looked over at Hekate, giving her a look of questioning and confusion.

At first Hekate had a blank expression, and then suddenly laughed out loud. "That was interesting! This is _definitely_ worth my time! In all my life I had never seen an aura like yours, child. What gift! You are indeed a special one." She said smiling.

I smiled back, and looked over at Sebastian. He was silent, but immediately smiled when I looked at him. "That was incredible. You looked like a goddess. Nothing could compare with your beauty right now."

I blushed at what he was saying, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. "So what is it? What's my ability?"

"Well, look around you! Do you not see the ice? The frost? The water? Your ability is manipulation of ice and water, a rare gift and a powerful one. Anyone with elemental magic holds a lot of power. You hold the ability of ice and water, the King has the power of fire. So far no one knows who hold wind and earth, so it's only you two in existence at the moment." Hekate explained, "Since you have been awakened with magic, you'll know by instinct how to use your powers. So experiment with it while you're here."

"Thank you so much, Hekate. I really don't know how to thank you."

"Like I said, you've given me new knowledge and that is enough for payment. Now I'm going to rest. This really takes a toll on me. You can leave and come back whenever you like. And Samael, I'll leave a clothing for you to wear over there."

And Hekate left, leaving Sebastian and I alone in the big open space. Sebastian silently walked over to me and smiled gently. "I can't believe the woman I love has the power of an element. This is a moment to be proud of." He pecked me on the cheek. I giggled, and felt shy from his words.

Sebastian went to over to the tunnel and picked up a shirt that was left by Hekate. He put it on and turned towards me.

It was a white dress shirt like the one he wore when he was a butler back home. He buttoned it up only halfway, exposing his chest. The shirt fit him perfectly, outlining the muscles of his arms and chest. I blushed and averted my eyes. I decided to ask a question to distract myself from the handsome figure in front of me.

"I'm really curious on what my true form is, Sebastian."

"*Chuckles* then why don't you find out and see?"

"Did you not see it when I was awakening?" I asked.

"Hm… I did, but only for a moment. Your aura blinded me so I could not see clearly enough to remember. But I do know that it was a magnificent sight to see."

"I see…" I closed my eyes, and tried to bring out my powers. I immediately felt my body grow cold and my mind go blank.

My mind and body knew exactly what to do. _'I guess this is what Hekate meant, that I'll know by instinct.'_

I opened my eyes, and saw Sebastian look at me with fascination and awe.

'_Gah! Now I'm really curious how I look. If _Sebastian_ is gawking, then I must look pretty good. *Hehe*.'_ I decided to bring out the puddles on the ground and freeze them in front of me to look at my reflection. I made the surface of the ice smooth, so I'll be able to look at it more clearly.

As soon as I did so, I gasped in surprise. I did not expect what I was about to see. My hair had turned lighter again, and it shimmered even in the smallest of movements. My skin was paler and my eyes were glowing an icy blue. Even if it was my reflection, I had to admit. I _was_ gorgeous. I spun around, admiring my appearance, and from fascination to a smile, I started giggling with happiness.

"*Haha* I look so pretty!" I giggled, "Sebastian, look! My hair is such a pretty color and my eyes are glowing blue!"

Sebastian chuckled at my childish excitement, and he came around the mirror and got behind me, hugging me from the back. "Yes. You look astonishing, my Lady. You look like an Ice Queen. _My _Ice Queen." I giggled again and he kissed me gently.

"What else can I do?" I whispered.

"That's for you to find out. Hekate told you to experiment. Why don't you try attacking something with your abilities?" Sebastian replied. He raised his arm in front of us and a red glow came out of his hand. And suddenly a deformed monster came out of nowhere, and it looked just as confused as I was.

It looked around and as soon as its eyes landed on me, it growled and lunged.

"Oh-Oh my god! Sebastian… It's running towards us!" I yelled in panic.

"I can see that. Now whatever shall I do?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Hm?" He smiled.

By now it was only two meters away from me, and as soon as the monster came close, it jumped, with its long, sharp teeth bared. In that moment my head had gone blank and I unknowingly whispered, "_Duratus_." And right away the monster froze into solid ice while in mid-air, and it dropped to the ground with a 'thump' and the ice shattered over the floor.

"Impressive." Sebastian applauded, "You have great reflexes, and I don't think you will need any experience with your powers."

"That could have killed me!"

"Don't be ridiculous. A monster like that wouldn't have killed you."

"It still could've _hurt_ me."

"But it didn't, did it?"

"I-*Sigh* No it didn't…"

'_Smart ass._' I thought. "But how did you do that? Did you create that thing yourself?"

"No. I summoned it. High ranked demons are able to summon minor demons. There are two kinds of low ranks, and what you saw was one, and the other has appearances like us, but weaker."

"I see…"

I was thinking for a few minutes, and another question came to mind. "Sebastian, do demons have pets?"

"*Chuckles* I had a feeling you were going to ask that eventually. What you call 'pets' here are really the demon I summoned just now." At that my face clouded up. They weren't exactly the ideal pets I had in mind.

"Shall we test your skills some more, my Lady? It will do us good I'm sure."

"*Sigh* Alright," I said in disappointment. I was still bummed about the whole pet thing.

"Then let's begin trying to shape the ice that you create, making them into weapons. After that, you will test it on me through a match."

"A-A match? With _you_?" I sputtered, "Can't it be like the demon that you summoned earlier? I-I'll lose if I go against you!"

"You'll make more progress if you push your limits." Sebastian responded coolly.

'_*Ugh* It's like tutored lessons all over again.'_

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Excellent, now you are able to create a sword with no problem." Sebastian said smiling.

Although the sword that I made with the ice didn't look perfect, it was easy to handle and also very sharp. There were shattered ice everywhere, with a few puddles of water that melted from the big icicles on the ceiling.

"Let's try using it in combat shall we?" And without warning Sebastian lunged forward, with his eyes glowing purple. He had his claws extended and sliced towards my chest. I immediately backed off in panic and screamed. "You're not going to go easy on me?"

"Like I've said before. You'll make more progress if you push your limits." Sebastian replied nonchalantly, and then lunged again.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"*Huff huff*… Sebastian I'm _tired_. It's probably been _hours_ since we started and you've been beating me every match!" I said tiredly. I was sure that many hours _had_ passed, and each match Sebastian would win somehow, with his experienced and sometimes sly tactics.

"Hm…" He was thinking and suddenly spoke with a mischievous expression. "Then how about we make this more… _fun_."

I felt apprehensive and hesitant to hear the answer. If it's Sebastian, _anything_ could mean fun to him.

"Each time you win, I'll give you a _reward_." Sebastian licked his lips and his eyes glowed again and returned back to its original color. "But of course, if _I_ win, _you_ will give _me_ a reward." He smiled devilishly.

But of course, since it was _me_ he was talking to, I had no idea what he was implying, and agreed with no problem. "That's fine with me."

I felt motivated from this competition, and felt eager to win. The tiredness went away, replaced with excitement and thrills. _'My abilities are strong though I'm inexperienced, and his power is weaker than mine, though he's experienced with battles. He has methods to use if one move doesn't work, and knows where to aim for, so he probably has the upper hand…'_ I thought. I flared up my aura again, and formed many ice daggers around me. I felt my body change from the use of power and felt the excitement in my stomach.

"Ah _now_ you're into it. This will be interesting." Sebastian mumbled with a malicious grin.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter11! Please review and ask questions as you please :)**

"Indeed, Sebastian. This _will_ be interesting."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update everyone! I was so busy the last week with school and piano exams that i really had not time to write up my story but now that it's SUMMER we can all enjoy the story with ease :)**

**Like always, i hope you enjoy this story of mine and write reviews and ask questions!**

**NOTE: I will also change the title of this story, so please do not panic when you cannot locate it! Look for my penname: LifeWithColour and you will not have any problems :)**

* * *

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"Ha! I won! I won!" I clapped my hands together and jumped in delight.

"Now give me my reward, Sebastian. What is it?" I asked with eyes of curiosity.

Sebastian smiled devilishly,

"Your reward, my Lady."

He swiftly walked in front of me and bent forward, and kissed me with tremendous force. I would have fell over backwards if it weren't for the strong, steady hand grabbing my waist and pulling me in towards Sebastian. I had gasped in surprise, and Sebastian took advantage of the moment to put his tongue inside my mouth.

I could feel my heart beating crazily inside my chest, and felt hot on my face. He continued to kiss me, and both of our breathing had become rash and fast. I thought we were going to go further, but to my disappointment he pulled away, revealing a smug grin. "I'm guessing you like my reward?"

"I-It was alright…" I tried to sound like I was feeling indifferent from the kiss, but I knew that my face was totally giving away by blushing a deep crimson.

"*Hm*" Sebastian smiled a wicked grin, "then I suppose I'll have to think of a much, _much_ better one for next time."

I tried to say something to recover my composure, but couldn't find the words.

"Well then, round two, my Lady?" Sebastian asked while smirking.

"*Hmph*" I ignored him and walked away, and turned back around to prepare for another round.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"I- I think this is enough of training, Sebastian…" I panted heavily.

The outcome of this training had resulted in Sebastian being completely shirtless with his pants hung loose around his waist, and for me, most of my dress had been ripped off, revealing much skin. I was tired, but most of all embarrassed of my state. And not only that, it was very much distracting when Sebastian's well-built muscles were in clear view it was hardly fair.

It seemed Sebastian had noticed, for his face held an expression of mischief and cockiness and his head cocked in an arrogant way and said, "Is something distracting you my Lady?"

"No! Just tired!" I will not admit openly to him, for it will only increase his cockiness and arrogance and he _will_ use it to his advantage.

"Very well we will finish for today. What would you like to do?" Sebastian asked while helping me get up from the ground. "I suppose we should get you a new pair of clothes. I'm sure you don't feel comfortable in that attire, no?"

"Yeah you're right. But how do we get clothes here?"

"I'll lend you one." Hekate came from the entrance and was leaning against the cave wall. "Really, you guys have been here for 5 days! Did you not notice?"

"5 days?! Wow, being a demon really has its benefit huh!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"*Chuckle* I suppose all human born demons get excited like this at first. Well, come along, I'll show you my closet."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

"This is your closet?" I said with my mouth wide open. Her 'closet' was apparently a whole cave filled with many dresses, hats and shoes. I saw that there were also trousers and shirts as well.

"Why do you have boy clothes, Hekate?" I asked curiously.

"In the future ladies will be able to wear pants and shirts, little girl. It's quite comfortable, especially when you're doing something that requires your body to move a lot. You can choose whatever you like."

I walked into the room, and was marveled at the sight. There were so many varieties of dresses, each with a unique design on them. There were also very old clothes that I knew were from thousands of years ago but they all looked nice and new. I was very curious at all the clothes that I have never seen before, but I decided to go with a dress that I was comfortable with.

I chose a pale blue dress that looked to be almost white, and it kind of reminded me of the dress that my father had to wear for one of his Watchdog cases. I've always liked the dress and had asked my father if I could wear it, but his face would only go red and say no.

I had asked Sebastian why he wouldn't let me wear it, and he told me that I would remind him too much of himself when he wore the dress and therefore make him feel embarrassed.

Hekate told Sebastian to leave the room, and I changed into the new dress. It fit me wonderfully and Hekate nodded in approval.

"You're very beautiful even for a demon, little girl. *Haha* I'm sure if you were a princess, many of the demons would come _flocking_ at you!" Hekate exclaimed teasingly.

I merely blushed and gave tiny thanks. She then also told me how modest I was and laughed when I blushed even more.

I've been blushing quite frequently after coming to Hell and I made a mental note to get that fixed. If I don't, I was sure that Sebastian will continue to tease me.

Sebastian smiled when we went to the room he was in. "I had thought that the white dress you had on before was quite befitting, but _this_, is absolutely mesmerizing."

Sebastian was about to take a step towards us, but there was a loud crumble and a long, black whip zipped between us. We turned to see who it was, and we saw that it was Nebthet.

She looked enraged, and she held a whip in her hand. Nebthet had destroyed the cave wall and had destroyed everything near it. She raised her arm and lashed her whip towards me, but Hekate had grabbed it right before it had hit me.

There was something scary about Hekate at that moment, because her body had started to glow with a black and grey aura surrounding her. What had made her so angry?

As I was wondering this, Sebastian suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "We're going to have to get out of here." Before I could ask anything he was dragging me towards the other exit.

Nebthet saw that we were leaving and tried to come after us, but Hekate blocked her way.

"Move."

"…"

Nebthet was a bit taller than Hekate because of her heels, but there was something about Hekate that made her seem more… intimidating.

"I said _move_ you old hag!" Nebthet tried to push her away, but Hekate would not budge.

And she finally spoke.

"You, a mere five _hundred_ year old demon, dare to tell me to _move_? You have just broken into the Great Witch Hekate's territory, and you _dare_ tell her to move, in her own house? Show some respect to your elder you DISRESPECTFUL WENCH!"

Everything that seemed dangerously sharp had lifted into the air around Nebthet. She now looked terrified and started backing away.

By now Sebastian and I were at another tunnel, so I could not see what was happening and all I could hear was an ear-piercing scream that belonged to Nebthet, and couldn't feel worried for Nebthet.

"Hekate won't kill her." Sebastian spoke those small words of reassurance.

Sebastian was still carrying me while he walked, and finally put me down once we reached the exit.

"I guess we'll have to visit Hekate later to apologize…" I suggested.

"Yes that would be wise. It wouldn't be a good idea to visit her sooner." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"So where do we go?"

"I suppose we have no choice but to go back to my home."

'_That means we might run into your father…'_

It seemed that Sebastian read my mind. "If he wanted to see us, he would've been here long ago. Besides, it's time that my mother came back from her…'Vacation'."

"Your mother?" I asked nervously, "Is she like the King?"

"*Chuckles* Fortunately no. She's the more mature one and she's what you would call… nice."

I sighed in relief and smiled, "Then let's go!"

* * *

**Finally she gets to meet Sebastian's mother! Haha**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and ask any questions! All of them are welcome :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Finally Chapter 13! I hope you're all having a good summer so far :)**

**So anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always please continue to support me from behind the screens!**

**Please review and ask any questions.**

**OH! AND THANK YOU FOR THE GUEST READER WHO POINTED OUT THE MISTAKES I HAD MADE IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! IT'S VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We were standing in front of a gigantic castle and I could not stop staring wide eyed at the intimidatingly big architecture. It was way bigger than Windsor Castle back in England and was much more beautiful. It looked as if it had been built recently, but I'm sure that it stood long before even when the Windsor Castle was built.

Sebastian looked indifferent, and actually seemed to frown at the sight.

'_He's probably thinking of his father…'_

I tightened my hold on his hand, and he looked over with a start but smiled immediately after.

Sebastian took a step forward and the gate of the castle opened, revealing a wide and beautifully decorated hall. And in the middle of it stood a tall woman with extremely long pitch black hair and equally black eyes. There were also three other young looking girls standing behind her in maid dresses.

The woman stood with refined elegance, with her chin held up high in pride. Her eyes reflected firmness and restriction, but in a matter of seconds turn into a gentle and kind gaze as soon as soon as Sebastian entered the hall behind me.

She smiled, and it was so beautiful I'm sure she could have made any man grovel beneath her, begging for her attention.

Sebastian also showed an unrestricted smile, revealing a face that I had rarely seen. We walked over to the woman and the woman dismissed the three girls behind her with a wave of her hand. They quickly and silently left in a split second, leaving the three of us in this gigantic place.

I could see her shoulders were now relaxed after the girls left and she took a step forward and smiled genuinely once again.

"Samael, my son, I've missed you." She spoke and gently caressed Sebastian's face.

"I've missed you as well, mother."

Then Sebastian's mother had turned and faced me, but the gentle smile was no longer there and replaced with a strained face.

'_Uh oh. I guess she doesn't like me…?'_

But I've thought too soon, because the strained face then became the same gentle smile she had shown Sebastian.

"You must be the girl that my son had fallen for? My name is Lilith. A pleasure to finally meet you."

"T-The pleasure's all mine Lady Lilith. My name is Alice Phantomhive." I wasn't sure how to address Sebastian's mother, so I just decided to address her the way I do back in England.

"*Laughs* just call me Lilith. I hope your stay here is pleasant. Would you like to have some tea with me? Samael can do something else while we talk."

"O-Of course! I would love to!"

"*Smiles* Then, Samael, you can do something to occupy yourself for the time being. I'll be seeing you later."

Sebastian nodded and left, and I was led by Lilith to another room.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

We had sat down on armchairs and tea had been served by a maid. After the girl left Lilith started talking.

"So… Did my idiot husband do anything foolish while I was absent?"

I choked on my tea and I coughed for a few seconds before I recovered. "Um…"

'_Should I tell her that he was the one to turn me into a demon? But then she might ask how he did it, and I'll have to tell her that he did it through _kissing_.'_

I was having a hard time trying to find what to say to answer the question, but Lilith put her teacup down gently and laughed.

"Child, if you're thinking about how to tell me that my husband turned you into a demon, I already know. I was only teasing you. *Laughs* I'm sorry he did such a thing. He's such a blockhead but he only did it to help Samael… in his own way."

'_Sebastian didn't want me to be a demon though…'_

"Of course Samael probably didn't want you to be a demon,"

Can she read my mind?

"But the King knew that if you remained a human you would die eventually which would really hurt our son emotionally. Samael never showed interest in anything until he met your family and that really made us happy." Her eyes looked distant, as if thinking about the past, "He never showed any love towards his chosen fiancée Nebthet, but once he been with you, we saw through our messengers how much love he gave to _you_. I could see much happiness in his eyes, which was different from his usual cold and uncaring self. Once my husband had seen that, he wanted you to come to Hell with Samael so you could live together as the future King and Queen."

Wow. The King loves his son after all. "But why doesn't the King tell him that personally?"

"If you know Samael, you'll know his father. They're such stubborn fellows. He probably thinks it's not _manly_ to tell his son about his feelings and instead ends up doing something stupid that makes his son hate him!"

I laughed at this, sort of getting the idea. It had happened with me and Sebastian a long time ago which resulted in giving him a silent treatment for a week.

But then I remembered something.

"But… The King had said he wanted to make me his concubine…" I mumbled.

"Ahaha! Oh, he was just teasing the both of you. If that was true, I wouldn't have just stayed silent about it." She talked with humor in her voice, but her eyes were glowing an angry purple.

Lilith was silent for a few moments, then she spoke slowly,

"I want you to do something for me, Alice."

Huh?

"Please convince Samael to finally have a talk with his father. It's about time they reconcile. As a mother who used to be human, it's hard to watch."

"You used to be human?"

"Yes. I used to be a child of God, but I committed a grave sin, that resulted in me being turned into a demon. So God had punished me by killing hundreds of my children. But I met Lucifer, and fell in love with him. We decided to marry, and soon after I had become pregnant again, but was devastated because the child would die like the previous ones. But Lucifer asked Hekate to help my unborn child to survive." Lilith explained, "She told me that I could only do this once, and that I'll continue to have my children killed after this one. And of course I said yes! Be it one child, I didn't care. So she did an spell, and in a few months, a healthy baby boy was born. And we decided to name him Samael. I'm indebted to both my husband and Hekate."

The story she was telling me was both sad and touching. I agreed to try to talk into making Sebastian have a chat with his father and we continued to have a rather nice conversation.

We were talking about where Lilith was while this whole thing happened, and it turns out that she was working on business in another Circle of Hell. We also talked about my life in the human world and my family and friends. Apparently she had never gone to the human world after she had been turned, and even if she does see the human world from time to time, she still wondered what life would be like now.

After some time we were laughing at a joke that Lilith had made, and suddenly she stopped laughing and her face became alert. But they relaxed into a smile once again.

"It seems that the King had returned from treating his wounds. *Chuckles* I'm sure he learned a lesson today after sustaining so many injuries from his own son. He's in the main hall right now. Come, let's go greet him. I promise he won't do anything anymore."

Lilith got up from her seat and turned to leave and I had followed after her.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

As soon as a servant was about to open the door to the main hall, we heard a loud boom and there was smoke coming through the open space between the wall and door.

When we had completely opened the door, we saw that one side of the room had been smashed down, and many holes were on the ground and the remaining walls. And there was Sebastian and the King, with Sebastian looking furious with killing intent, and the King- well, looking amused and humorous like he always had been.

The King noticed our presence and he smiled at both me and Lilith. "My dear, you didn't tell me you were home."

He teleported in front of Lilith and gave her a kiss, neglect the battle that was happening with Sebastian.

'_Wow they looked like statues of a God and Goddess…'_ I thought dreamily.

The King looked over as soon as I thought that and smirked. "Why thank you Alice. You should know that you look just as beautiful." And he then pecked me on the cheek.

Sebastian had walked over and looked over at his father sourly.

Lilith laughed like she had when she was talking to me. "Since we are here, I think we should go over a few things." Lilith began talking, and dismissed the servants that gathered to fix the broken room. "First of all, I'm making you _both_ fix all _this_ yourselves, and you are prohibited from receiving help from the servants, so get to it as soon as we're done talking. And second- we must find another day to hold Samael's crowning ceremony."

"But mother!"

Sebastian had a look of protest, and tried to reason with Lilith. I looked over at the King, and was surprised to see that he was also looking at me, not speaking and with an uncommon serious expression.

"Alice is a demon now so you shouldn't have anything to complain about." Lilith was speaking to Sebastian.

"What about Nebthet then? You chose her as my fiancée so what are you going to do with her?"

"I can take care of that." The King spoke suddenly, breaking his momentary silence. "I'll just tell her father that I'm breaking the engagement. After all, I'm the only one who can break it, no?"

"…" Sebastian looked at his father in shock. "You… You'll do that?"

Even Lilith looked surprised at her husband's actions.

"Really, I don't get why everyone's so surprised." The King shrugged, "I guess if you don't want me to, I can just back off…"

"No! U-Um… Ugh." Sebastian was somehow hesitant, "T-Thank you…" Then he looked away and stared at the broken wall.

Lilith then smiled, and looked over at me. It seemed I didn't even need to talk to Sebastian about talking to his father after all.

It was the King's turn to be surprised this time, and he held a look of bewilderment.

"So I guess we have an agreement?" Lilith smiled, "I suppose we can prepare for the ceremony right away."

"Fine. Alice, let's go." Sebastian took my hand and proceeded to walk away.

"I suppose it's time for me to finish the rest of my work as well." The King also turned to leave, but Lilith stopped them.

"I thought we went over something?" She loomed scarily over the two men, emitting a shadowy aura, "Did you not agree to fix the mess you've caused?"

Lilith _is_ a demon after all. It was kind of doubtable because of her happy and cheery personality, but she was scary when she wanted to be. It seemed that even the King can't oppose her.

Both the King and Sebastian gulped in nervousness and quietly walked over to the rubble and proceeded to clean up.

Looking at them reminded me of two children, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Lilith took my hand led me away, walking with me down the hallways.

"And you, Alice, need to prepare a genuine dress for Samael's crowning ceremony. The dress you wore to the previous ceremony that was held was quite magnificent. I saw it through a scrybowl that a messenger gave me." Lilith explained, "I'll have it so that there's an even better dress prepared for you. After all, you will be announced as the new fiancée of Samael and also the future Queen of Hell along with Sebastian's crowning."

"Q-Queen?" I couldn't believe it. She's telling me that I'm about to be announced _Queen_ of Hell!

"Queen." Lilith repeated.

"I-Is it alright for someone like me to be Queen?"

"*Chuckles* Don't worry about what you'll have to learn in Hell. Trust me, I was in this situation with my husband too, so you'll be fine. You have more than a lifetime to learn."

"But you and the King both live forever as well, so why give up the position?" I asked.

"Because we both want a break. We've lived as King and Queen for far too long. So that's why we decided to give the position to our son and his future wife."

"Once we become King and Queen, are we not allowed to go back to the human world anymore?" I'd at least want to see Anne and Charles once in a while. Even now I'm sure they're worried sick about me.

"Of course you are! My husband goes there _all_ the time. He prefers his souls 'fresh'. Sometimes he doesn't come back for centuries because of a contract he made with a human. So you needn't worry." Lilith spoke reassuringly. "If you wish you can visit them once we're done with the ceremony. Samael can go with you."

"Really? That would be great!" I smiled. I became extremely excited.

"Well then, shall we work on that dress of yours? I'm sure the rest of the preparations will be done by tomorrow. So we'll commence as soon as it's finished."

"Alright."

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The dress making was complete, and it was indeed better than the dress I had worn at the previous ceremony. This one was black fitting gown with red ribbons decorating it. The dress shimmered even in small movements like some of the ones I've seen. It was very beautiful, though the shape of this dress was a bit… revealing. But I decided to ignore that fact because I'm sure that no one would ever care about how much skin is revealed.

Lilith also provided me with a head ornament that was a bit similar to the one I had worn with the white dress. The ornament was a red flower pin that had black pearl strings dangling under it. It matched well with the black dress and I thanked Lilith for the wonderful gift.

Sebastian had been right about Lilith being nice, because she was. She was very motherly and kind and I couldn't help but like her very much.

Once we were done preparing the outfits, Lilith left to go back to her own room. And I washed up and lay on the bed, exhausted from today's events. And I slowly fell asleep, feeling excited for tomorrow's ceremony.

* * *

**I don't know if you noticed, but what i had wrote for Lilith's history is MADE UP. It's different than the original, so please don't get mad saying i got the facts wrong. Because apparently in the internet her lover was actually a demon named Samael, and in my story he happens to be Lilith's son instead haha :P**

**Anyways, i hope you like this story and enjoyed the chapter! Please review and ask any questions! Thank you very much.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Obviouslynet: I was kind of thinking about putting Ciel in it when I was writing the beginning of the fanfic, but decided not to. But after I'm finished with this story, I will make one with him in it this time haha :P**

**KawaiiWuv: Do you mean post more chapters at once, or frequently?**

* * *

**I MADE A FACEBOOK PAGE TO UPLOAD PICTURES! IT'S CALLED Life With Colour! CHECK IT OUT :) THERE'S ONLY TWO PICTURES SO FAR THOUGH HAHA :D**

**I'm so sorry i was late in updating! D: forgive me! But to make up for it, i made this chapter extra long :)**

**I hope you like this chapter! Please Review and ask any questions!**

* * *

I was soundly sleeping until I was woken up by a not-so usual voice that belonged to Cresil's.

"Hey…" I heard him calling, "Hey! Wake up! What kind of demon sleeps like a human?"

"*Urgh* Five… Five minutes…" I grumbled out.

I refused to get up and wanted to sleep some more. He was right though. I thought I wouldn't feel so tired since I was a demon. It seemed that Cresil got impatient because he grabbed the blanket that covered me and threw it onto the ground.

"Get up."

"Ugh! Must you be so _rude_?" I muttered while lazily getting up.

"I'm not _rude_. Anyways, hurry up and get ready. They're already done the preparations for the ceremony." When Cresil saw me get out of bed, he went over to pick up the blanket again and set it down neatly on the comfortable bed.

He was wearing a black tuxedo that fit him very nicely, defining his muscles even with the dark clothing.

"Really? What time is it?" I asked surprised. There wasn't anything like sunlight in Hell so even if I looked out the window I couldn't see what time it was.

"It's around six right now." Cresil replied simply.

I nodded and proceeded to get ready. The dress that Lilith and I had made was set on a chair in the corner of the room. I was about to get ready, but then realized something.

"Why are _you_ here to wake me up again?"

"Because it's part of my job." Cresil replied while leaning against the wall of my room. "I work as a body guard of the King and any special guests or of the sort."

"You must be pretty strong then?"

"Of course." He replied rather arrogantly. "I'm one of the strongest! Ladies _dig_ me."

"Dig?" I asked confused. I had never heard someone actually use that term before. "I highly doubt the ladies _dig_ you. They probably run away because of your attitude. Most likely the longest they usually stay is about… a _day_?"

Cresil was going to say something, but was speechless when I finished talking. It seems I was right. I smirked, for once feeling supreme. But I wondered; if Cresil was the body guard, what was Mephis's job?

"If you're the body guard of the King, what about Mephis? You're the guard, but Mephis always seems to stand behind the King and seems to be the closest with him out of the rest of you."

"Oh, that's what you meant. I may be the body guard, but _he's_ the King's right hand man. He also sometimes acts as a messenger, though that's rarely required." He explained, "And yeah he's closest to the King, but that's because Mephis was _created_ by the King himself, sort of like a familiar so they can sense each other's feelings and stuff like that."

"Oh is that how it is." I thought Mephis's loyalty was a bit… unique. It was very different from any of the people that worked for the Queen back home, although not all, but most people were highly loyal and favored the Queen but never seemingly to the point of Mephis's loyalty to the King of Hell.

"Well, enough chitchat. Hurry up and get ready. I'll be waiting outside." He spoke shortly and left, closing the door behind him.

I began to undress, and began to put on the dress.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

As I was done preparing and was finally putting on the rose hair accessory, I heard a loud crash from outside the room.

I then heard the voice of Cresil, yelling something along the lines of, "You bitch! What the f- are you-"

But before I could hear him finish, he smashed through the wall into my room. I looked over to see who had been the one to throw him, and it was once again Nebthet looking more furious than the last time I saw her, which I didn't think was possible.

I heard Nebthet mumbling, so I turned around to face her.

"First, you ruined the crowning ceremony." She began to speak in a low voice, "Second, because of you, I got attacked by the old Witch, and third, YOU RUINED MY ENGAGEMENT WITH SAMAEL!" She screamed the last bit, which killed my ear.

"I'll cut off all your limbs and torture you to death!"

But for some reason I didn't feel afraid, but rather angry.

"I thought you said you were strong." I ignored Nebthet and turned my head and spoke to Cresil.

He staggered and got up while spitting out blood. The wounds he had received from the throw were closing, but his clothes were now tattered and dirty. "Tch. I said I was strong, not _strongest_. Damn! This was my favorite tux."

I was too distracted at how _angry_ I was, how Nebthet was yelling at me for things that were not my fault! I mean, the engagement it kind of is but still… "Come on. Let's hurry up and leave." I tried to help Cresil stand and was about to lead him out of the room, but Nebthet stepped in our way, with her eyes glowered.

"You're not going _anywhere_, human born." She spat.

"Look, we all need to go to the ceremony so just drop it." I replied sternly.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're only a human born _whore_ who would gladly spread open her legs in front of Samael because he's the Prince of Hell."

_Snap_.

"Listen up, _demon born_. First, I was _dragged_ here by Cresil and the others by the _King's_ command while I didn't want to come here in the first place. Second, _you're_ the one who came barging into Hekate's home by your own decision so it's _your_ fault you got beaten up by her. Third, I can't be a _whore_ if I'm still a virgin. If anything, _you_ are the whore here and even if I wasn't a virgin, I'll never be dirty like you and you will never be 'cleaner' than me. And fourth," I slowly walked towards Nebthet. My hair became a pale blue again, shimmering with the movement, and my skin became paler. I could feel the anger in my chest boil inside my body, yet my skin had become cold and was glowing an icy blue. I knew that this change was a bit different to the time in Hekate's cave. This time, I felt more… power. My eyes were burning cold but somehow felt numb. "Your little _engagement_ wasn't going to work out anyways, so why get angry?"

"Wha-" Nebthet's eyes went wide with shock and fear.

I felt my sense dull out, and what I was saying was out of my control, as if my mind was distant, away from my body.

"What, did you _really_ think that he would somehow develop feelings for you? Haha! _Please_. You're a millennium years too early to even think about marrying him. So don't think about it now, you _whore_." I spat.

By now I was standing directly in front of her. She had backed away while I was walking towards her, but fell down on the way with the wall against her back. I could distantly see that she was terrified, somehow more scared than when she faced the wrath of Hekate. I felt bad, but I couldn't stop my body from moving away.

My hand moved up over her face, and felt the wave of cold energy moving in my arm. I knew what my body was doing. I was trying to kill her. I desperately willed myself to stop but with no luck. My aura was now shifting restlessly, in confused movement as if it was astray by the separation between my body and mind.

Just at the moment that my body was about to release my power, a hand gently grabbed my shoulder pulling me away from Nebthet and covered my eyes with their hand, and I could smell a clear scent of forest and mint.

It was the King.

But even then I was blinded by the anger and my body only tried to move away to get to Nebthet again. The attempt was unsuccessful, because the other hand that wasn't covering my eye had grabbed my waist and held me firmly.

When I refused to calm down, the King hushed in my ear and whispered soothing words, hypnotizing me. My distant body and mind slowly began to join together once again, and I could feel myself calming down.

Once the King sensed that I had completely recovered to my normal self, he dropped his hands and I could see again.

"Feeling better, dear?"

I just nodded in reply while looking down, feeling ashamed that I had lost my cool so easily.

"There's no need to feel ashamed. All newborn demons go through a phase where their emotions are a bit uncontrollable. Not just with sadness and anger, but with happiness and excitement as well." He explained, trying to cheer me up. He patted my head then walked forward in front of me, and faced Nebthet.

"Bathin," He began speaking, "You've caused quite the amount of troubles. Do you know how terrifying it was to listen to Hekate complaining to me about how you broke into her house? And now you come here smashing the wall of _my_ home, and attempting to kill my son's fiancée. Such a crime shouldn't be forgiven, no?"

The King's tone was intimidating, sending chills down my spine. Nebthet cowered and shook in fear, and pleaded for forgiveness. Cresil stood behind me and I saw that even he had a look of pity.

"This will be her last day." He muttered.

"P-please spare me!" Nebthet begged, "I won't cause trouble ever again! Help me!"

The King held no sign of emotion, only blankly stared at the crying Nebthet.

"Cresil, Alice shouldn't be seeing something like this yet, so take her to the ceremony. I will be there shortly." The King turned his head to look at me and faintly smiled. "Alice, be a dear and follow him would you?"

Again it was that tone of voice which seemed more like an order instead of a request. I complied anyway, because as much as I felt pity for Nebthet, I knew I shouldn't oppose the King in this kind of situation. So I followed Cresil out the door and we walked towards where the ceremony is held.

As we walked I could hear deathly screams of Nebthet, and I flinched in fear. I guess Cresil wasn't kidding when he said that it will be her last day.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The walk to the ceremony was very awkward and silent so I was glad that we had arrived quickly this time compared to when I came here in the beginning. My demon traits allowed my speed to match Cresil's so it was no problem.

We stepped inside, and I was surprised at how many people were here. The amount of people seemed to be more than the first ceremony.

While we walked towards the familiar platform, Cresil noticed my surprise and chuckled. "More people gathered because they heard the news that the previous ceremony was interrupted by a human."

Cresil pointed to the left of the middle throne for me to sit. While I did so, many eyes were staring me down, whispering among one another. It was so intimidating that I wanted Cresil to stand with me, but he was already at the bottom of the platform as Barliagus approached. They spoke and laughed, and went to their positions to guard.

I sat there awkwardly, desperately wanting to find something to distract me from the intimidating eyes of other demons.

I spotted Hela giggling beside Verin, who for once seemed to be in a good mood. She somehow noticed me looking, and waved excitedly. Verin noticed as well, but ignored me right away. I waved back at Hela, and smiled.

I noticed the door opening, and saw that it was Lilith. Every demon near her all bowed, and made way for her to cross.

When she reached the top of the platform she smiled gently at me and sat at the end of the seats on the right. My body relaxed in relief because of not having to be alone on the tall staging.

"Don't mind the stares and whispers, dear. When I married Lucifer the same thing happened to me. They'll get over it."

"Ah, thank you…" I replied nervously. Though it was comforting, it still didn't help with the current situation because people were still staring and gossiping.

Last but not least, the King came in. His hands and clothes were bloodied, and his hair was soaked in blood, but no one seemed to care. They only bowed in his presence like they did to Lilith, and went back to what they were doing.

The King approached and sat on the right side of the main throne, beside Lilith. As soon as he did so, Mephis appeared out of nowhere in front of the King and bowed, just like Sebastian had done to my father and me. Then he wordlessly walked behind the King and stood there motionlessly.

The King looked over at me and winked with a mischievous expression. I blushed and looked away and purposely distracted myself from the King.

But as soon I turned around; I noticed something. _'Why are there five seats when there are only four people?"_

The King seemed to hear what I was thinking. He shifted his head towards me and spoke, "I made a seat for Hekate if she ever wanted to attend events or ceremonies. Unfortunately she never came for one, but I still leave it there in case she has a change of mind…" He suddenly stopped talking and looked towards the entrance, then smiled. "Like today."

Hekate came from the big entrance door, and she was a sight to see. Her bright red curly hair stood out from the crowd, and she wore an equally red gown that sparkles in the light. The dress defined her body figure well, though it was a bit revealing. She moved among the crowd until she reached us.

Before she came up to the top, she stopped at Barliagus and kissed him on the cheek. Then she reached the top and took a seat beside me. "I see you've still got the seat for me, Lucifer."

"Of course. You're always welcome to sit with us, although what you did to Alice was a bit disappointing. I was hoping you would cooperate, but I see that you prefer my son over me." The King said jokingly.

"*Chuckles* You always cause trouble for me, Lucifer. It's not uncommon that I take care of it."

"So what made you come to this ceremony, Hekate?" Lilith asked.

"Well, you got rid of that blondie for starters. And Samael and this little girl here have given me entertainment that I haven't had in many years. So I thought I'd enjoy what the other's reactions will be when they hear about the engagement and Bathin's death. Does her father know?" Hekate asked in anticipation.

"Hm… I'm sure he knows about the broken engagement, but surely the _death_ of the ex-fiancée will be fresh news." The King replied to Hekate.

"Um, Hekate? Who's Nebthet's father?" I asked curiously.

Hekate frowned, "His name is Abaddon. His whole family has felt my wrath, each generation worse than the previous ones. He killed his own wife after she gave birth to a girl. And since it's his family rule that a girl can't take over his title, he has made it his life job to marry her into the royal family- Ah Samael is here."

I raised my head to see. The entrance door opened, and there stood Sebastian, dressed in a sort of matching clothing as mine. His shirt was open, revealing his chest and abs and there were gold chains adorning his jacket.

He looked at me even from the distance and would not look at anything else and started walking towards us. Many demons and demonesses tried to talk to him, but he took no notice and kept on walking, giving them the cold shoulder. He looked stunning, and just by looking at him made my face grow hot.

When he had reached the top, he looked at the King and bowed slightly and sat on his throne. There were murmurs from the crowd, but in a few moments it was quiet.

Once everyone in the room stopped talking and were waiting for the King to speak, so the King got up from his seat and began talking in a loud voice,

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is a very special day for all of you and Hell itself. We are gaining a new King, the new ruler of Hell who will receive respect from humans and absolute hatred from Heaven, and that King is my only child Samael. May he be blessed by our angels." He paused, then spoke again, "Not only is this ceremony dedicated to the crowning of the next King of Hell, it is also to announce that Samael's fiancée has been replaced. I proudly announce the next Queen of Hell is now Alice Phantomhive!"

As soon as he finished his speech, the room was filled with thunderous applause. The peoples' faces were filled with unease and doubts, but there were also some that seemed to accept this.

As the clapping was dying down, someone shouted out, "But she's a human born! It would be a disgrace to have a non-pureblooded demon as the new Queen!"

The King glared at the crowd, and the atmosphere was just like how it was when he was with Nebthet back in my room. "Are you saying that _my_ wife is a disgrace as well? Lilith is also a human born, but you do not call her a disgrace. What difference will it make if the next Queen used to be human?"

The room became silent again at his words. Some faces were still full of protest, while others looked like they began to accept it.

"May she be blessed by our angels!" A voice called out.

The crowd began to cheer, saying blessings and hoorays. The ones who opposed had no choice but to join in, and the atmosphere had become cheery again.

After the speech, the King and Lilith stepped down from the platform to speak with other demon lords to talk about 'business'. Waltz music was being played, and there were people that began to dance.

I remained seated, but Sebastian got up from his seat as well and extended his hand to me. "Shall we dance, my Lady? If I remember correctly, our last dance was interrupted."

I giggled and took his hand with mine. "Of course."

We too, stepped down from the platform and went to the center of the room. Sebastian grabbed my waist and pulled me close and we started dancing.

"Now we can spend our lives together forever." Sebastian said smiling, "I've waited for this moment ever since you were born, my Lady."

We talked while we danced, and I can say that it was the best time of my life. When we ended our dance, we were approached by many people who were very interested in meeting me. Many women gave me jealous and angry glares, while the men gave me lustful and wanting gazes.

I stood beside Sebastian while he talked with other demons. They were going over the future of Hell and things I understood a little bit.

While the whole ceremony was going smoothly, it was interrupted by a crash of glass in far part of the room.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER! Not only did you cancel the engagement, but you _killed_ her?!" A tall and a bit large man with blonde hair was yelling at the King. He looked furious, and I could see a clear resemblance between him and Nebthet, so I knew that he was Abaddon, Nebthet's father.

Even while Abaddon was yelling at him, the King looked down at his hands in disinterest and seemed to be half-heartedly listening.

When Abaddon finished yelling, the King looked up lazily, "Are you done? If you are, please excuse me. I must see others that wish to speak with me. Come on dear." He offered his arm to Lilith and apathetically walked away.

Abaddon lunged after him, but Mephis got in his way and blocked him by stabbing him on his right shoulder with a black spear. The demon cried out in pain and backed away, and ran out the door.

I looked at Sebastian worryingly, but he shrugged and told me not to mind and that things like this happens all the time.

Sebastian and I continued on with what we were doing, and the rest of the ceremony went with no interference and successfully.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Once the ceremony finished, only the leaders of the Nine Circles, Hekate, Lucifer, Lilith, Sebastian and I remained. It was a very happy atmosphere, with everyone laughing and enjoying themselves.

Hela approached me smiling and hugged me tightly. "Oh, I'm _so_ happy for you, Alice! Now that you're a demon we can be friends forever!"

Hela and I talked, and she brought up my home. "When are you going to go back to your home?"

"Probably as soon as we leave the ceremony I guess."

"That's exciting! I'll give you some of my clothes to wear. You must look like a goddess when you go back!" Hela said excitedly. I laughed and agreed to it. She was so cute, and even if she's older than me by many years, it felt like she was my younger sister.

'_I'm sure Anne would love her if they met.'_

I met with the remaining leader of the Circles, and all of them were interesting to listen to.

When Sebastian and I left, Hela left as well to get me clothes so we were on our way to Sebastian's room. When we arrived, Sebastian closed the door and kissed me in a matter of seconds. He gradually pushed me onto the bed and continued to kiss me passionately.

His hands were moving from my cheeks to my neck, then to my chest. He unlaced the strings of my corset and was about to slide his hand in, but I stopped him. He eyes looked questioning, wondering why I kept him from going any further.

"I- I know that I'm a demon and everything and the whole 'purity' thing is non-existing now, but I still kind of want to wait until… marriage. I-I'm sorry if that's not what you want, it's just…"

Sebastian chuckled and got up, "If that is what you wish, then I will wait." He went over to his closet and got out his white dress shirt. He changed into them and walked over to me again and sighed. "It's going to be real difficult having to explain to Anne about yours and my disappearance."

"Oh yeah… You're right. Anne knows that you're a demon now, but she doesn't know that now _I'm_ a demon too. And Charles, I don't think I'll be able to tell him."

Just imagining myself telling Charles that Sebastian's a demon and I am too, it terrified me. His devotion to God is something that might get in the way of helping him understand.

"I'm sure we can think of something. After all, I am one _hell _of a butler." Sebastian said with the familiar cocky grin.

I giggled and grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him.

"_My _hell of a butler."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and ask any questions! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I'M BACKKKKK! :D**

**I'm sorry that it has been so long since I updated. Please don't kill me! :S**

**I have finally got the chance to write this chapter. I don't know how long it will be for updates from now on, but I promise I will try to do it as soon as possible.**

**School is starting… Are you all excited? :D I hope you all had a wonderful summer!**

* * *

"A-Anne? Charles? What are you both doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, since you were _nowhere_ to be found for two _weeks_ and you just come out of some black blob in the middle of a forest!" Anne said while giving me and Sebastian a killing glare.

When Sebastian and I took a portal to go back home, we had ended up in the forest near my mansion, exactly where I had been taken from by Cresil and the others to go to Hell. But when we arrived, we saw that we weren't alone.

Anne and Charles were both right in front of us, with eyes and mouths wide open. Their faces were full of shock and surprise having seen two people appear out of thin air. We had all stared at each other for a short time without speaking. Even Sebastian seemed a bit taken aback at this situation.

"How did you do that? That black thing just came out of nowhere and you guys came out of it!" Charles exclaimed.

"Perhaps you are tired, Lord Charles. There's no way such a thing would happen, no?" Sebastian replied calmly. It always amazes how he recovers from surprise.

"Normally I would go along and at least _pretend_ that nothing was out of the ordinary, but this time I'm with Charles. You can't just disappear for two weeks and appear in front of us out of nowhere. I would like an explanation and I will get one. Now spill it." Anne demanded while crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked over at Sebastian nervously. His eyes reflected deep thought then moved to look at mine. It was silent once again for a moment then he sighed.

"I suppose it's no use keeping it a secret any longer. It was bound to happen anyways. Well, it's rather better to show then tell to have our explanation clear. Don't you agree, my Lady?" He spoke. His red eyes began to glow purple and I could see the black aura surrounding him, swimming around in the air like snakes.

I heard Anne and Charles gasp in shock at the sight before them.

Sebastian's form continued to change, his canines growing and claws extending. He stopped there though, probably not wanting to scare the living soul out of them if he went on.

Sebastian looked over at Charles and Anne with impassion, like this wasn't a big deal.

Charles' face was pale white and I could literally _taste_ the fear he felt. It was tempting, the fear he showed. I almost felt myself become hypnotized by the sweet, luring scent of a human soul and immediately fought with all my strength to eat. But the scent had awakened my demonic senses, and I couldn't help but reveal my form as well.

The transformation was quicker than usual, and I could already feel the difference in power I felt.

I looked at Anne cautiously, and my eyes met with hers. It was filled with fear, but also curiosity and wonder.

But Charles was different. When I looked at him, he looked back with a face of disgust and torment, as if he didn't see me as the Alice he knew, but some monster.

"Y-You monster…" I heard him mumble. As soon as those words were said, my heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest.

"Charles! How dare you call her a monster! It's _Alice_, our friend, our _sister_!" Anne chastised.

"Are you crazy? That's not Alice; it's a demon, a monster! They both are! They are sinners, the enemies of God! They're disgusting-"

"Charles, STOP! That's enough!" Anne tried to stop Charles from saying more, but he still continued.

"Who I see in front of me isn't Alice Phantomhive, but a demon. Nothing more... I'll be in the carriage." With that, Charles took one last look at me with a face of hatred and walked away.

Anne had tears in her eyes when she approached. She hugged me tightly and whispered, "I'll come back again soon. Don't worry about Charles I'm sure he was just shocked to see… this. He didn't mean it. He'll come around."

Anne then left, following Charles.

As soon as they were gone the tears began to form and fall. Sebastian held me, and I sobbed against his chest.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

For a month I was filled with sadness and depression. I denied visits and refused to go outside. My body burned and ached from hunger of human souls, but I ignored it, the pain reminding of the words Charles had said when he saw my form.

'…_That's not Alice; it's a demon, a monster!'_

Every time I thought of those words, tears fell down my cheek.

The hunger hit me again, but this time it was with an unbearable force. I screamed in pain and I fell onto the ground crouching my throat and stomach.

Sebastian came in immediately after and helped me up. He laid me on the bed and got me tea. "You're a newborn, so you have to eat souls more frequently. I let it pass up until now because I thought you would like some time alone, but it's time to eat. You might die if you keep ignoring it."

"…" I ignored him and took a sip of my tea.

"The pain may have been tolerable so far, but it's only going to get worse. Do you not remember that you fell from the pain just a few minutes ago?"

"What about you?" I asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you leave my side for more than a day, but that was only because you were ordered to do something and that much alone was 16 years. Also, you served my father before me, and knowing him I'm sure he didn't allow you to devour a human soul while serving him."

"You are correct, but it is the fact that I am _much_ older than you. The older you are, the easier it is to control your hunger. And of course it is also easy because when I was a child, which is similar to being a newborn, I ate souls _whenever_ I felt hunger."

"…Well I don't want to eat alone." I mumbled, continuing to drink my tea.

"Then we shall have a feast together. We can go wherever you like." Sebastian replied with his eyes flashing purple. I could see the hunger in his eyes, and I could feel mine burn as well.

"I've always wanted to go to China…Uncle Lau had interesting stories about it."

"If that is your wish, then we will go. I'll pack your things immediately. When do you wish to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need to finish left over work and send a letter to Anne that I will not be home for a bit."

"Of course. Then for the rest of today, feel free to do whatever you like. I will make the preparations."

"Hm." I half-heartedly acknowledged. Sebastian was just about to leave but a thought came to mind. "Ah, Sebastian! Wait."

"Yes, my Lady?"

"How are we getting there? Are we taking a portal?" How ridiculous I would've sounded if it were the time before I was taken to Hell.

"We are taking the boat. I'm sure Lau would arrange something nice for us. And if you're wondering _why_ we're not just taking the portal, is because we'll have a 'meal' on our way, to make sure you'll be fine for the time being before we arrive in China."

"Oh. Right, okay."

"Then excuse me." Sebastian bowed and left.

I felt excited that we were going to travel across the waters. Father never let me go on a boat for some odd reason, and I never questioned him about it after seeing his face. It seems he had a terrible memory when he had went on it himself.

I looked at the clock hanging on my wall across the room and saw that it was already 6 oclock. I got up and wrote a letter to Anne and finished the left over paperwork that I had not finished.

By the time I was finished it was 11, so I went to bed, thinking about what will happen tomorrow, and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapter was so long, but I still hope you liked it :)**

**Please review and make any suggestions?**

**Please continue your support and I hope you look forward to chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hello everyone~!**

**I'm actually considering ending this story a bit early, but I'm not too sure. It's such a difficult decision!**

**I'm sure everyone's already noticed this, but I've been looking at Kuroshitsuji pictures and it made me think for the millionth time… Undertaker is HOT. 3**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter haha!**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

"Wow, what a huge boat! There are so many people here!" I gaped at the gigantic boat.

When I had woken up this morning, Sebastian told me that Uncle Lau had prepared a cruise for this special occasion that was open to both high-class and lower-class that were able to afford their stay.

"He does have many connections around here after all. He can be annoying, but is an intelligent businessman to partner with."

"Oh, do I hear the Phantomhive butler praising me~?" A voice called out.

"Uncle Lau!" I turned to the voice to see Uncle Lau standing at the entrance to the boat. I ran up and hugged him. I could see that he has aged slightly since the last time I saw him, but he still looked youthful than many of the people I have met that were the same age.

"Oh, little Alice has grown up. Quite so~" Lau said as he patted my head, "And something else seems different. But no matter, for the change is beautiful."

"Where's Ran-Mao?" I asked curiously. She's almost always with him.

"She went to get some food." Lau replied shortly. "So how's our Phantomhive's prized butler, hm?"

"I'm fine thank you. I'm sure one day we will be able to repay you for your kindess." Sebastian gave a feigned smile.

"It's my pleasure to be of help to the Earl. Now, I must find Ran-Mao. Enjoy your stay!"

With that, Lau left and we had continued walking through another room of people and ended up in a hallway. As we were walking, we surprisingly ran into Undertaker, who was suspiciously giggling by himself in a corner.

"Undertaker?!"

"Hah? Oooh isn't it the Lady Phantomhive~ What brings you here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you. I decided to take a trip to er… find new ways to improve the company. What about you?"

"Well~~ It's a secret!" Undertaker replied while giggling.

"Erm… Well it was a pleasant surprise seeing you here, Undertaker. I'll be leaving now."

"Of course, of course~ Have fun! Oh and by the way, there will be a nice surprise during your stay on the boat~~" Undertaker giggled creepily and crept away disappearing further down a hallway.

Sebastian and I both had a look of confusion but decided to go on walking.

As Sebastian led me to my room, I noticed that there were some of the nobles' eyes on me. I quickly looked away, feeling uncomfortable from the gazes.

As soon as we arrived to the room, Sebastian closed the door and unpacked my things. When he was done, he helped me get dressed for the all-night evening party that was going on in the main part of the cruise.

Shortly after, I could feel the boat move, and I knew that our cruise to China had officially begun.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

It was time to leave my room for the party, and I got up to go.

"My Lady, since this is a party that is only for the high ranked nobles, I am not permitted to attend. Even so, you know that if you call for me, I will be at your side."

"Right." I smiled. It was always reassuring when Sebastian said that. Even though I'm a demon now, I still felt safer when Sebastian was with me.

As I turned and was about to open the door, Sebastian bent down to my ear and whispered, "Do be careful. You are a demon now, so your… sex appeal would have increased and it _will_ attract unwanted men, and possibly woman."

I blushed and thought that that couldn't possibly be true. But nodded and walked out of my room.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

I entered the big room filled with tons of people. I felt a bit insecure of not having Sebastian by my side, but I knew that I would be able to protect myself even without Sebastian's help, so I took a deep breath and walked towards the crowd.

"Oh my, if it isn't Alice Phantomhive." A man approached me and bowed.

"Ah, Lord Henry." The person who spoke to me was Henry Carson, the son of Viscount Jeremy Carson. I've heard that he has been seen with different women constantly. And just an additional note, he is closely related to Viscount Druitt who apparently hasn't changed even if he's pretty much an old man now according to my father.

"I wasn't notified that you had arrived. How dare they not notify me of your arrival? I definitely would have held you into my arms in greeting!" Henry spoke while dramatically holding his hand on his face.

'_Yep. Just like Viscount Druitt.'_ "Aha… Yes. Such a shame."

"I could do it now, to make up for it? I'm trying to control myself, but there's something so deeply enchanting about your lovely blue eyes." Lord Henry suggested as he creepily put his hands on my waist and got extremely close. I got shivers down my spine from his touch, and I slowly inched away from his grasp.

"Perhaps some other time, Lord Henry. If you'll excuse me!" I bowed and desperately walked away, wanting to get away from him.

I decided to just stand against a wall and watch people have fun. I wished dreadfully wished this party would end, so I could go back to my room and rest.

To distract myself I daydreamed about random things. I was so focused on it that I did not know that someone else had approached.

"Clearly you don't know how to use your newly formed demonic sex appeal, seeing you as a wallflower at a gathering like this."

The sudden voice startled me, and I nearly knocked a glass cup over that was set on a table beside me.

"*Sigh*. You're a demon now, but you're still clumsy like a human."

"You?! What are you doing here?" When I looked up to see who it was, it was Cresil standing in front of me, dressed like nobility.

"The King told me to check up on you because he could feel your hunger. What kind of a person is he, leaving his mate to starve like this! Even _I_ can feel your hunger when I'm not related to you with any bond. What a useless man." Cresil said as he clicked his tongue.

"Don't make fun of Sebastian!" I suddenly got angry at Cresil for insulting him like that. And out of anger I unconsciously slapped him.

'_Uh-oh. This is just like the time when I first met him!'_

Cresil's eyes glowed purple in anger, and I feared what he would do. But what I had anticipated did not come; instead he sighed and looked at me.

"I was told your anger might result to this. Sorry."

'_Did he just apologize?!'_

"Uh… It's fine. I'm sorry too." I said uncertainly.

Cresil nodded in acknowledgement and looked around the room. "We should look for food among the lower class humans. Killing one here will create too big of a disturbance. They won't suspect as much if a commoner disappears. Follow me, and then we'll use a disguise to blend in."

I nodded and followed after Cresil who led me through the dancing crowd of people. As I was walking, a hand grabbed my hand and spun me around.

I gasped in surprise and tripped on my dress, making me fall forward towards the person who grabbed me.

"Ah, my apologies for suddenly grabbing you like that and making you trip."

I looked up to see who it was, but it wasn't anyone I recognized. A man with bright silver hair and purple eyes smiled down at me. The man helped me up, but didn't let go of his hand around my waist.

Because of his grip, our faces were very close and I could see his face very clearly, and saw that he was a very beautiful man.

There was something drawing me in, yet at the same time my body screamed to get away from him. As I was thinking of what to do, Cresil approached and roughly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him away from me.

Cresil stood in front of me protectively and spoke firmly, "Don't touch her."

The silver haired man stared for a moment and smiled again. "I'm sorry if I gave you a rude impression. I just wanted to see the beautiful woman that caught my eye when she walked by me. Such beauty couldn't possibly be ignored."

I blushed at the praise and felt shy from the gaze the man was giving me.

"Unfortunately your partner here wishes for me to leave. My name is Seth Pierce. Until we meet again, m'Lady." Seth moved around Cresil and brought my hand to his lips. His touch sent shocks throughout my body, a feeling I couldn't identify. He bowed and left, disappearing among the crowd.

"We're wasting time. Let's go. And stay away from him." Cresil warned as he started walking away again.

"Why?" I followed after him and matched his pace.

"Because I told you so. You're too young to encounter people like him."

I didn't question any further, because Cresil seemed to be irritated for some reason and I did not want to anger him anymore.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Cresil had gotten a disguise for me to use which included a blonde wig, and a plain dress.

We had gone down a level of the boat, and I saw an immediate difference in appearance of the ship compared to the high-class residence.

It was clean, but extremely simple that almost seemed bland.

There were many people with laughter, even in the hallways.

"We should find somewhere that doesn't have many people." Cresil murmured to himself.

"Then how about the deck? It's kind of a bit cold out so not many people would want to go outside." I suggested.

He looked at me in surprise but nodded in agreement. "Right. Let's go then."

So we walked to where the deck was, and surely enough, the amount of people had decreased while on our way.

When we had arrived, there was only one person standing at the deck, leaning against the railing and was looking up at the dark sky.

I had not realized that so much time had gone by and was surprised to see how dark it was. The moon was bright, illuminating a part of the man. As soon as I stepped outside I could feel a tingling sensation of the cold touch my skin. I noticed that Cresil was making no move to follow, so I figured the rest was up to me.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

The man standing seemed a bit young, to be around his mid-20s, and Alice could smell the stench of alcohol that came with the wind blowing.

But that wasn't the only thing she smelled.

It was the scent of the human's soul, and it enticed her. She could slowly feel her body becoming numb and knew that she wasn't going to be able to control herself again.

But instead of like before, Alice was more aware of her actions, and walked towards the drunken man.

The wind blew towards her again, blowing her hair behind her and she silently breathed in the delicious smell.

The man heard the demoness approach and turned around to see who it was, and his eyes widened when he saw her. Surely because even in the plain clothes she was in, she would have looked stunning to a human's eye.

When Alice got close, she touched his shoulder lightly, and her hand slithered up to the man's cheek. He flinched and shivered at her touch, the cold skin contradicting to his warmth from his drink.

Alice smirked, feeling unnaturally sadistic from the vulnerability of the man standing before her. She could feel her raging hunger, but decided to ignore it for a few more minutes because of the temptation to play around with her target.

"What is a man like you doing here?" Alice asked tilting her head and gazing in a flirtatious way.

"Just looking at the night sky, ma'am." The man replied with a slurred tone.

"I see. You're alone?"

"Yes… Uh, sort of. I came with a group of people that worked together to get on this boat."

"So you have no one close at the moment?" Alice spoke quietly and ran her hand up and down his chest, looking up at him seductively.

"No one." The man's breathe hitched while replying. He could feel his pants tightening.

"It's beautiful up here…"

"Yes it is." The man agreed shakily.

"Do you know what would make this scenery a lot better?" Alice leaned to his ear and whispered like Sebastian had done before the party.

"W-what would that be?" The man asked excitedly.

She kissed his neck, moving my way up to his ears, his cheek, and then right by his mouth.

She paused and smiled evilly.

Her demonic form was released, light blue hair with glowing eyes looking into the terrified man's eyes.

"If I had your soul…"

* * *

**This chapter is short like some of the other ones, sorry! :P**

**I hope you liked this chapter~ Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
